Silent Night
by The Flying Author
Summary: Ginny thinks no one loves her, so she tries to end it all. But some one tries to save her. Will he be too late? [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter One

Silent Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a silent night. The stars shown brightly, and the ground sparked with freshly fallen snow. Ginny stood, looking at the peaceful sky, thinking about her horrible life. She never had anyone, not after Tom Riddle. How foolish she was, to trust a diary that could talk back. She was stupid, and almost had died, if it wasn't for Harry. Harry. He was part of the reason that she was standing there. In the cold, dark astronomy tower, sort of like her heart. Cold, lonely. Harry had saved her, and brought her back to this wretched life that she lived with no friends. Not even her dumb brother cared. He was so caught up in his own life to even notice her. Ginny climbed up on top of the side of the astronomy tower. It was quite cold, and she held her cloak tighter around her. "Well, now they don't have to care anymore. Because I won't be here to be forgotten." She said. Her voice pierced the stillness.  
  
She looked up to the sky. "Such a lovely sky tonight. A silent witness. Well, the sky doesn't care either. I don't really know why I even bother waiting. The sooner the better I suppose. But, I would like to wait. So the cold gets to me so I won't feel the fall." Ginny seemed to be in an internal battle, as she talked to herself. "No, I shall sit and think about my horrible, pain ridden life. Such a sad life I have led." Ginny said. She stepped off of the wall, and sat on it instead. She let her feet hang over the edge, swinging dangerously, as she sat, thinking about her whole life and the empty feeling that was eating at her each day.  
  
The redhead sighed, and once again began to talk to herself. "This is an odd habit I have, carrying on conversations with myself. Oh well, at least I can talk to myself." Ginny once again sighed and started to talk to herself about her first year. "I remember that trance I was in. I was nobody, just a body walking around, doing nothing, yet doing everything. I can't believe that I almost caused the end of Hogwarts, and most of the people here. I guess that is when I found that nobody wanted to have anything to do with me. Luna talked to me sometimes, but she really isn't much to talk to. I don't know her that well. And, besides, she was half crazy, believing most of that junk her father puts in that ridiculous magazine." Ginny smiled to herself, thinking about last year. "Then, she went off by herself, and now I have nobody. Ron, and his perfect friends, I can't even believe I liked Harry once. That was really stupid for me to do, like someone who was too caught up in himself to think anything of me. But, that was then, this is now."  
  
Ginny slid off of the wall. She stood on the cold, smooth floor of the astronomy tower. Ginny put one leg on the low wall. She never really got the reason why the walls were so low on the astronomy tower, unless the founders of Hogwarts did that intentionally, so people had an easy way to kill themselves. Ginny put her other leg on the wall, and stood up on top of it. Her arms fell to her side, and the sleeves of her robe, which were too short, reveled long scars on her wrists, from years of cutting herself. "Goodbye world." She said. Ginny fell forward, making the long fall down to the soft, cold snow. Halfway through the fall, the cold finally got to her. Her eyes closed, as she passed out. She now felt nothing.


	2. Chapter Two

Silent Night

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Thoughts are in _Italics) _

Harry was walking. He liked to do this at night, when the whole world was quite and peaceful. The darkness also gave way to mystery, and that is the part of night that Harry loves. On this night, Harry made his way through two feet deep snow, and was having a hard time walking in it. Harry was near the astronomy tower when he saw it. A figure, lying in the snow, not moving. It had bright red hair, and was wearing a black cloak. Harry ran as best he could to the figure. He gasped when he saw it. It was a girl, only about sixteen, and was in the snow face down, and wasn't breathing. Harry knew who it was. And he wasn't supposed to find her

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked Madam Prompfrey.

"Honestly Harry, I don't know. She wasn't totally dead when you found her, but she wasn't that alive, either. Why don't you go fetch her brother while I warm her up?"

"Sure, I'll go get Ron." Harry said. He ran out of the Hospital Wing, and up the stairs to the Gryffidor Tower to get Ron. Harry couldn't believe what he had just seen. _She was just there, in the snow. Like she was dead. What happened to Ginny? What did she do? Did someone push her, or did..._ Harry shook his head. _No, she wouldn't do that. She is too good to do that._ Harry walked, thinking about how innocent she had looked, lying in the snow, and not doing anything, on the brink of death. Harry's feet must have lead him to the tower, because his mind was else were. Suddenly, Harry found himself at the portrait hole, greeted by the Fat Lady. "Password?" She asked, trying to stop from yawning.

"Derodicus." The hole opened and Harry stepped inside. Ron was sitting, drooling all over his history homework, exactly were Harry had left him. Harry walked over to his snoozing friend and shook him awake. "Wha... Harry, is it six yet? Do I have to get up?"

"Well, your sister is in the hospital wing, but when she comes around, and doesn't see you, I'm sure she'll understand. That's what Ginny does." Harry said looking at his friend as Ron wiped his mouth. "Ron, I'm being sarcastic, of course you have to go. Come on. You need to see Ginny." Harry pulled his friend by the arm through the portrait hole.

"Why is she in the hospital wing? Is she hurt, is she dead?" Ron said, looking at Harry with a worried look on his face.

"No. I was out taking a walk, thinking, when I found her. She was in the snow, and wasn't moving, and..." Harry didn't want to tell Ron what he thought about Ginny and how innocent she looked. Harry gave a sigh and kept on walking. He was still thinking about that innocent look, and he didn't even realize that he couldn't walk. "What... Damn it!" Harry cursed. "I've got my foot stuck in the stupid step! This is so stupid? Why does Hogwarts have to be the only school with trick steps?"

"Harry, mate, calm down. I'll get you ou... out." Ron said, trying to stifle a yawn. Ron took Harry's hand and pulled him out.

"Sorry, I just am on nerve these days I guess." Harry said, shaking his head. And he had good reason. It was only six months until he gets out of Hogwarts, and besides having to start studying for the N.E.W.T.'s that all seventh years had to take, but Voldemort hasn't been seen for some time, and everyone was getting worried. "Well, here we are. Do you want to go alone? I can always stay out here if you want me to."

"Nah Harry. You can come in. What's gotten into you lately? You normally haven't been like this. Something wrong?" Ron pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing and stepped in. "So, where is she?" Ron said, peering around, looking for his sister amongst all the white.

"In the back. Prompfrey was giving her an exam, looking for any major injuries. She's over here." Harry led Ron over to Ginny's bed, and Madame Prompfrey was just finishing up.

"Oh, good to see you. Harry, would you mind leaving for a minute? There is something I need to ask Ron about his sister." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sure. What ever." Harry responded.

"Then good. Now, out. It was very nice of you to bring her hear, but you need to leave. NOW!" She shouted, returning from the sweet nurse she had been earlier, to the strict nurse she usually is. Harry ran out of the wing, trying not to get in too much trouble with her. "NO RUNNING!" She screamed at him, as he darted toward the door.

Harry stood looking at the door, for what seemed hours, and began to pace. Ron had been talking for the better part of an hour with Prompfrey, and Harry was getting impatient. Finally, Ron slowly opened the door. "Harry, you can come in." Ron looked pale, scared and worried.

"What's wrong? Is Ginny all right? Did something happen?" Harry asked, seeing the look on his friends face.

"Well, something happened, but it has been going on for quite some time it looks. Harry, Ginny was- or still is suicidal. She has tons of scars all over her arms. I don't know why I didn't see it. What have I done?" Ron buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

"She what? Ginny? Why?" Harry had a look of disbelief on his face as he looked at the white blob with flaming red hair a few beds down from were he was standing. Harry couldn't believe this. Ginny, quite, shy Ginny, try to kill herself? For some reason Harry didn't feel right about the situation. "Can we see her? I mean, will Prompfrey kill me if I go back there?" Harry asked, still looking at Ginny.

"I don't think so mate. I think that she went to get Dumbledore. This is really going to be fun." Ron said, looking at the floor, not wanting anything else to happen. "Mum and dad are going to go crazy though. I won't hear the end of it. Mum will ask me why I wasn't watching her better, and that kind of stuff."

"I want to go see her." Harry said. He didn't know why, but he just needed to see her. It felt right to see her now. Maybe it was the innocent look Harry had seen earlier. He didn't know, he just wanted to see her.

"Fine. Go on. I'm going to go get something to drink from the kitchens. See you." Ron left, leaving Harry alone in the Hospital Wing with a sleeping Ginny near by. Harry walked over to her bed, and pulled a chair over. _She is so peaceful. Sleeping like that. I don't know why, I just wanted to see her. I feel real stupid saying this._ Ginny stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Harry.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? Why..." Ginny stopped, and gasped. Her hand covered her mouth as she started to scream. "OH NO!!!! NOT YOU!!!!!!" Ginny threw the blankets that covered her off, and even though she really wasn't that healthy, she ran out of the Hospital Wing pretty fast.

"Ginny! Stop!" Harry got up and chased after her. Who knew were she was going, and what she was going to do. Harry heard her cries echoing in the hallways and followed them.


	3. Chapter Three

Silent Night

Chapter Three

Ginny ran. She didn't care that she was almost dead a few minutes ago. That's what she wanted. And she was going to make sure it happened now. She once again made her way up to the astronomy tower. This time, she was wearing a hospital robe, and she was really cold. Once more, she stood on the edge of the tower.

Harry followed the cries of the girl. She was mad, and he didn't know why. Harry started to run. She was obviously running, because as he walked, her cries became more distant. Finally, Harry found himself at the spiral staircase, and heard muffled cries coming from above. Harry began his long climb to the top. After what seemed like hours of climbing, he finally made it to the top. He saw Ginny, sitting on the edge, getting ready to jump for the second time that night.

"Ginny? What are you doing? Get away from there." Harry stepped to her, holding out his hand. Ginny had a fearful look on her face.

"No. Go away Harry. Leave me alone. I want to die in peace. So go." Ginny looked at him while she was talking, then quickly looked away.

"Why are you doing this? Why? People care you know." Harry didn't know what to say, he just wanted to stop her from killing herself. "Like, er, Ron! Yeah, he cares about you!"

"Sure. If he did, he would have noticed this." Ginny showed him her wrists. They had scars all over them. Harry knew what she had done. He had thought about it for ages, ending it all so he wouldn't have to face Voldemort. "If he cares, he would have done something about it." She started to cry. "I have no clue why I am telling you this. Because you have done this to me." She leaned forward, and was just about off the edge, when a strong hand grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "No! Put me back!" She screamed, trying to fight Harry's strong hold on her.

"No. What did you mean by 'Because you have done this to me?' What did I ever do to you?" Harry asked, strengthening his hold on her, she was fiercely fighting back his hold on her.

"That's the point. You did NOTHING! All those times I tried to get you to see me? You just walked on by like I was nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She stopped struggling. Harry looked down at her and could have cried.

"Oh. I never knew... Then, come on. You can stay with me for the night. Prompfrey will be mad that you are gone, but I don't want to leave you there." Harry didn't know why he had said that, he just had. _What is wrong with me? Am I falling for Ginny or something?_ Harry shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head, but he couldn't.

"You'll what?" Ginny looked up at the man basically kneeling over her, trying to stop her from hurting herself. "Fine. Just promise you'll leave me alone." Ginny said. She looked up at his bright green eyes, and tried to figure out what they said. "Could you just get off of me? You're hurting me."

"Fine." Harry stood up and let the girl stand up. Ginny was cold, and the coldness started to get to her as she stood up. She got to her feet, and fell over again in coldness.

"Here. Have my cloak." Harry took of his cloak and wrapped it around a freezing Ginny.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Harry put his arms around her and lifted her up. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked, comforted by the warmth of his body.

"Taking you to the common room. Is that a problem?" He asked looking down at her.

"No. But, why the common room? Why not the Hospital Wing?" She asked.

"Because, you don't belong there. You just told me the reason that you tried to kill yourself was I. So, being the stupid git that I am, I am going to take you to the common room. So we can talk. And you can explain why you hate me so much." Harry moved her closer to him, warming her. He turned, and began the descent down the stairs to the common room. But, the two of them never noticed a couple below them, in the snow being together.

Disclaimer: No, none of this is mine.


	4. Chapter Four

Silent Night  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ginny, why did you want to end it because of me? Am I really worth it?" Harry looked at the cold girl that he carried in his arms.  
  
"Well, you were when Tom Riddle possessed me. And, now, I see how stupid I was and tell myself that you weren't worth all that pain, and I just get really sad. You wouldn't see me, so I thought nobody cared." Ginny looked at the ground. "Why am I telling you this? Honestly, you don't matter to me. So, just take me to the common room and leave me alone." Ginny was getting her old spunk back.  
  
"No. I want to talk to you. I don't know what I want to talk about, but why would you want to do that?" Harry tightened his grip on her, like he didn't want to let her go.  
  
"In the common room." Ginny said, trying to avoid talking to Harry. He was the last person she really wanted to talk to, and on top of that, she didn't want to talk.  
  
Harry made his way to the common room, whispered the password, and brought her to a couch in front of the fire. "Now, talk." Harry said, sitting down next to her. He looked at the poor girl and thought about how pretty she looked just sitting there, looking into the fire not wanting to make eye contact with him.  
  
"No, I will not talk to you." Ginny got up and ran to her dormitory. She was madder at Harry that she was before. Did he really think that he could make her talk to him just like that? And could she really trust him? He would tell Ron, and then everyone would get all worried, and never leave her alone.  
  
Ginny shut the door to her private rooms and cried. Dumbedore had given all of the prefect's rooms of their own, but were still connected to their houses common room. Ginny looked about her room through her tears. She had thrown out all of the Gryffindor colors that were originally in the room, and traded the colors with blues, greens, and silvers. The room was actually nice looking, and this is were Ginny often found herself crying herself to sleep.  
  
She spotted what she was looking for. The silver, magically enhanced CD player that she had been given by her father a few years ago for her birthday. Ginny flipped open the top, to see the CD she had gotten just a few months ago in it. She turned on the CD player and played the CD. After the first song, she skipped to song number eight. She sat down on a bench at the end of her bed, and began to sing along.  
  
"This world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely. And no one seems to care." She hummed the next part until the song came to "Hold on. if you feel like letting go. Hold on. it gets better than you know." She stopped, and began to cry. Ginny could only think about how lonely she was, and how nobody cares. But something stopped her. Why did Harry want her to tell him abut how horrible she has been feeling for five years? Probably to see what a girl will do because of him, and to make himself feel special. Well, I hate him now, so what does it matter? Ginny walked over to the window She looked out at the peaceful world, and cried even harder.  
  
***  
  
Harry watched an angry Ginny storm out of the common room and to her room. He heard her turn on some music, and the music sounded familiar, but he didn't know why. "Why is she mad? What happened? She never used to be like this. She was happy once I think. I really don't know." Harry looked at her now closed door. "And, for that one moment, I think I thought that she was nice looking. Wow. To think that my best friends sister is cute! Something is wrong with me." Harry tried to get the thought out of his head, and couldn't. He just sat there thinking. At last he came to a conclusion. He had to talk to Hermione. She would know what Harry was thinking. After all, she was a girl.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? The song is called 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte. Good song. Yep. So, That was kinda of a short chapter compared to my others. So, once again, please review!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter, the mystery couple will be revealed in the next chappie! So ya for me!!!!!!! Of course, I almost forgot, I don't own Harry Potter, or Good Charlotte (I wish!!!). PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, the couple in the snow does have a part, and will help do something. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I checked my e-mail thus afternoon and had reviews, and tonight I had reviews! Thank you all!!!!!!! Oh, and I found something out. Italics don't work. So I will find a new way to show thought. 


	5. Chapter Five

Silent Night  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry got off the couch. He walked through the portrait hole, and was on the sixth floor before he realized anyone could see him. Harry was in plane sight, and any teacher would love to give him a detention for being out now. "Oh crap!" Harry whispered. "How could I possibly be this stupid." Harry stopped. Noises were coming from the other end of the hallway. He listened better. That was odd, Harry thought, the noise is giggling! That was weird. Harry leaned out from the wall that he had pressed himself against and looked at the people who were giggling. The sight just about knocked Harry's socks off to put it kindly. Hermione was out, at two in the morning, which in its self was odd, but even odder, (is that a word? Spell check seems to think so. But really, is it?) Malfoy has his arm draped around her shoulder. The bottom of their robes were soaked about two feet up from the bottom, and both had snow in their hair. (Come on! Use you head!!!!!!!) Harry let out a gasp of surprise at what happened next.  
  
Draco leaned down, because he was a good six inches taller than Hermione, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Night Mione. See you in the morning. maybe." He said, kissing he again.  
  
"You too. You little badger!" She said. "I have to go. See you soon!" And Hermione disappeared into a tapestry of a lion. Harry's eyes were round like marbles, and his hart was going faster that a speeding racecar. Malfoy and Mione just kissed! What is the world coming to? Me, now her, shit, nobody better not tell Ron. He'll start fucking off every person he meets he'll be so mad. Harry had a thousand thoughts running through his head. Draco disappeared behind a tapestry, as Hermione had, only his had a serpent on it. Harry got off of the wall and made the short walk to Hermione's door.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?" Harry said, talking to the tapestry. "Please. I really need to talk to you. I think I'm losing any marbles I had." (Ha Ha Ha!) "The tapestry opened in front of him.  
  
"What? Oh, Harry, how nice to see you. Come on in." Hermione had a brush stuck in her hair, and looked surprised to see Harry at her door at such an hour. "It's nice to see you, but, um, Harry, it's two in the morning. You shouldn't be out."  
  
"You should talk. What were you and Malfoy doing in the hallway? And why were your robes wet?" Harry said glaring.  
  
"Well, er, see, we fancied a walk. Yep, that's it." She said, trying to come up with a cover story. But she knew it wouldn't work. "You saw us kissing huh?" She said, a little put down that it didn't stay a secret for long.  
  
"YES! Have you lost it? He hates you! You've gone nutters!" Harry said, pacing. "Maybe, but it is such a long story, just don't tell Ron. Now, he'll lose it!"  
  
"If you don't tell Ron what I am telling you." Harry launched into an expiation of his feeling all night long. Hermione listened, and when he finished, she gasped, and shrieked  
  
"Oh! This is sooooooo cute! Harry, your in love! This is sooooooo cute! Ya!" She said, jumping up and down with glee.  
  
"I can't love Ginny, she's well, she's Ron's little sister, and has had the hots for me since before she even came here!" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Harry, that's the way life plays out. Oh, and Draco and I saw you and her in the tower. That was a really noble thing you did up there. Give her time. She'll warm up to you. I have to go to bed. So do you. Goodnights Harry. Just talk to her. And let her talk when she wants to. Trust me, it really works. Just talk to her about the weather or you, or something. Let her know that you care. Night." And before he knew it, Harry was out in the hallway, with a closed door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked in silence. This whole night was horrible, and he needed some sleep. The Gryffindor wasn't far from Hermione's Room, but the walk was anything but safe. Twice, Harry had to doge from teachers, and hide behind curtains. But, the whole time, Harry had a strange felling. Like he was being watched. And the truth was, he was being watched.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Because honest thoughts really help me make my story better. The last five chapters spread over one night, and my stories can move sort of fast. This one is much slower. Thank you to all who have reviewed, you make my world shine! Just to let you know, I have been kinda updating on a daily basis, but I can't write one chapter a day. So, expect about two chapters a week. If I get mad at the story, It might be a while. I did that after I posted chapter one, because I was working on chapter six, and didn't even look at the files this all was saved in for five days. I said, my people need a story, and I wrote. So, ya. I'll stop, so you all can go do better things with you time, but before you do, please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Harry looked at the girl sitting across from him. He had spent all week trying to talk to here, but nothing happened. Ginny wouldn't say a thing. She had been pulled aside by so many teachers, she barely went to class, and although Harry only saw bits of this happening to her, the amounts of homework she left on the tables when she went to bed was enough to make Harry come to this assumption. But today, Ginny had that sad look in her eyes, the look Harry had only seen once before.  
  
"Ginny, could you pass the mashed potatoes?" Harry asked, trying to find any reason to talk to her.  
  
"Get them yourself. You seem to be able to save people from You-Know-Who, but you can't get your own potatoes? Your pathetic." Ginny snapped at him. She bit her lip, and it started to bleed.  
  
"Ginny, why are you biting you lip? You do know it is starting to bleed?" Harry asked, now concerned.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She screamed, and ran. She started to cry, and people were looking. Ron saw his sister run out of the Great Hall, and stood up to follow her. Harry did the same, and called Ron's name, to let him know that he was coming.  
  
"Ron, wait! I'm coming too!" Harry yelled, catching up with the other boy.  
  
"Harry, hey, um, do you really think you should come?" Ron said, finding it hard to look at Harry.  
  
"Why not? I want to help you find Ginny! This is a really big place if you haven't noticed. You should have some help." Harry said, acting like he was stating the obvious.  
  
"Ya, well, Mione told me that she thinks that you like Ginny. And, Harry, you sure are acting like it. And Ginny hates you now." Ron said, finally looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, I think I might like her now. So, just let it be. I'm leaving." Harry was mad now. Why would Hermione tell Ron such a thing? He told her not to tell! But Harry could worry about that later. He knew were Ginny was, and he only had a little bit of time before anything happened.  
  
Harry ran to the familiar place. Tonight, the tower was really cold, and Harry wrapped his robes around himself to keep warm. To his surprise, Ginny wasn't in the Astronomy Tower. This surprised Harry, so he left.  
  
Harry was walking to someplace, he didn't know, when he heard crying. Harry looked at the door were he heard the crying. He was right in front of the Room of Requirement. Harry was surprised by were the crying was coming from, but when he opened, the door, the feeling of surprise vanished. Ginny was sitting in the corner of the dark, cool, black room. Harry closed the door and walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Shh. What's wrong Ginny? Why are you crying?" Harry asked, pulling the girl off of the floor into his arms. Ginny's crying grew softer after she felt the security of Harry's arms. "What happened? Tell me." Harry knew he should back off, like Hermione said. But what happened next made his stomach do somersaults. Ginny turned and buried her head in Harry's chest.  
  
"Mum, Mum, she, she. she is. is going to, to. to take me, me, me home! She is t.. taking me away from Hogwarts! She wants me to stay at St. Mungos! Just. just be.. because Ron. he, he told her!" Ginny said trying to talk as she sobbed. "I don't want to leave Harry! I, I, I want to, to stay!" Ginny cried even harder now.  
  
"I won't let that happen Ginny, I won't." Harry said, pulling her closer to him. Harry held the girl, wondering why she would be telling him this. Just moments ago, she hated him. Now, she was lying in his arms, crying on his robes.  
  
Then, a scream could be heard throughout the castle. It pierced the night air, and vibrated off the walls of the frozen castle. "What was that?" Harry asked, taking his mind off the girl in his arms.  
  
"Sounded like Mione." Ginny said wiping the tears out of her eyes with Harry's robes.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry finally took in the feeling of the situation. "Holy crap! Malfoy!" Harry yelled, picking Ginny up, and ruining the romantic feeling of the room. "He's got her." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
Ron ran by and yelled, "This way! Somebody's got Mione! We got to stop them! Come on. Harry," Ron had a confused look on his face. "Why are you holding Ginny's arm? You really got it bad man. Real bad." Ron tried not to laugh, and then he remembered why he had even ran into Harry. "The scream came from this way. Ron ran down the corridor, and Harry followed, still holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"She was here. Harry, who could have taken her?" Ron said looking at Harry. Ron had led him to a window that was open, and the curtains were blowing in the ice-cold breeze.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, if you are challenged with the time, as I am, that this chapter is about four days later. Once again, please review. I haven't updated lately, because I have absolutely no time, and the stupid teachers at school think that just because they are growing little children, and need their sleep, we should deprive them of it, and that makes no sense at all, but I only got five hours of sleep last night, and I am ready to fall asleep now. So, before I give you my whole life story, I will go, and leave you with another cliffy. I have no school tomorrow, so chappie seven tomorrow folks! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The scream was loud, and it freighted Harry. "What was that?"  
  
"Sounded like Mione." Ginny said wiping the tears out of her eyes with Harry's robes.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry finally took in the situation. "Holy crap! Malfoy!" Harry yelled, picking Ginny up, and ruining the romantic feeling of the room. "He's got her." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
Ron ran by and yelled, "This way! Somebody's got Mione! We got to stop them! Come on. Harry," Ron had a confused look on his face. "Why are you holding Ginny's arm? You really got it bad man. Real bad." Ron tried not to laugh, and then he remembered why he had even ran into Harry. "The scream came from this way." Ron ran down the corridor, and Harry followed, still holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"She was here. Harry, who could have taken her?" Ron said looking at Harry. Ron had led him to a window that was open, and the curtains were blowing in the ice-cold breeze.  
  
Harry's chest was pounding with rage. Why would any one take her? How could she be this stupid as to trust Malfoy? How could he be that stupid not think that Malfoy wanted to hurt her, or worse, kill her? "I don't know." Harry said, lying to Ron. Ron didn't know, and it was better he didn't at this point in time. Harry thought about a time almost two years ago, when someone he loved had been taken from him, and he never got that person back. Harry wouldn't let that happen. "We need to go get her. I don't want to lose her like I lost him." Harry said, looking over the cold, harsh, wintry land.  
  
"Harry mate, she might not be gone at all. She might still be in Hogwarts." Ron said, looking at his friend. Harry suddenly realized that Ron might be right. This might all be a set up, to lead Harry into Voldemort's clutches and kill him. Harry couldn't let that happen. He now had the person he was pretty sure he cared about in his arms (literally), and didn't want to put her at risk. But, still, Hermione. Harry was caught in a battle with himself, and he could find no way out of it.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Look were it led me the last time I assumed somebody was gone." Harry turned away from the window. "You want to go back to the common room Ginny?" Harry asked, togging on her arm.  
  
"No. I have a few things I want to talk about with Ron first. You go ahead. We'll be back soon." Ginny said, pulling herself away from Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you?" Harry asked. He was concerned, and he didn't know why. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Harry Ron's my brother. If he does anything to me, I know what to do. Mum's left me alone with Ron thousands of times, and for some reason, I seem to survive better than him." Ginny said, starting to laugh. "You just go on. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok. Bye, Ginny, Ron." Harry said and turned around to leave.  
  
*~*  
  
(This is Ginny and Ron's conversation.)  
  
"What did you want to talk about Gin?" Ron said, closing the window. Ron thought that Hermione being taken was serious, but then again, something could have scared her, and she ran. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't want to leave. I'm not going home." Ginny said timidly, looking at the ground.  
  
"What? Ginny, you have to. You need help." Ron said, worry in his eyes.  
  
"But that's the point. I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! Can't you see I'm happy here? I don't want to go home to Mum! She'll kill me! Then were will I be?"  
  
"Well, you'll be dead won't you? Isn't that what you want?" Ron said, trying to stop her from making a scene.  
  
"I thought that's what I wanted, but now, I don't know what I want. I think someone actually cares now." Ginny said, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, looking down at his little sister.  
  
"You know who!" Ginny cried. She ran away from Ron screaming, "You little bitch! I hate you!"  
  
*~*  
  
Harry was pacing the Common Room. He couldn't stand it. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. Ginny came storming in, crying, and all worked up. "Gin, what's wrong? What happened?" Harry grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him.  
  
"He.He wants me to go home! To that crazy woman who thinks I'm a mental case! I can't go home! I can't!" She screamed, sobbing on Harry's robes. "Ron's stupid! He wants me to leave, he wants me dead, and he doesn't want you to go after Mione! You have to Harry! You have to save her!" Ginny was pounding her feet, and bawling like a baby, and she looked like a basket case.  
  
"Ginny, what part of the month is it anyway?" Harry asked, trying anything to calm her down.  
  
"Harry, when you are about to kill yourself, and have been emotionally depressed for quite some time, and you suddenly find someone who cares, you'll act like this!" She screamed, still crying, but calm enough to yell.  
  
"Why doesn't Ron want me to go after Hermione?" Harry asked, still processing what she yelled at him. "Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"He doesn't want to lose you Harry! He needs you more that ever now, and he has found that for some reason, around you, I.. I seem to let everything out, and I expect that's probably good for me." Ginny had stopped crying now, and was actually acting civil. "He just wants me happy, but sending me to mum would make me worse, and I don't know. I just don't know." Ginny looked down at her shoes, and Harry walked over to her.  
  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something." Harry looked at her deep brown eyes, and she looked back at his brilliant green ones.  
  
"What Harry?" Ginny asked, curious.  
  
"Ginny, I. ARGH!!!!! MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Harry screamed, collapsing on the floor. He landed on Ginny's robes, pulling her down.  
  
"Harry, what, what's wrong?" Ginny shrieked in fear. "Harry, Harry! What's wrong?"  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Don't worry, Harry's not the amazing collapsing boy wonder, but that would be cool. So as always, Read, Review, and if you don't want to, still Review. Unless your computer won't let you, like mine. SO, till next chappie, so long stranger. (Literally!) I didn't think this would happen, but for some time, all my chapters end with cliffhangers. I'll post chapter eight too, there really isn't a cliff hanger, just a really funny part, so, until next time, review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ginny screamed, trying to get the boy off of her. "Harry! Will you get up?!" Ginny cried.  
  
Harry did his best to roll off of her. Then as fast as it came, the pain was gone. "He's got her. He's got Hermione." Harry said, panting. "Voldemort's mad, and might kill her. I've got to go get her." Harry stood up, staggering slightly from the fall, but still determined. "I don't care what Ron says, I know he has her."  
  
Ginny hadn't gotten up from the floor yet, and was happy she was still sitting. She was amazed that for one, Harry hadn't bothered to try to stop Voldemort from getting into his mind, and two, Harry was making these decisions very rashly. "Then. er. I'm going too." Ginny said, standing up. "Hermione's my friend too. And I should have talked to her more, and I didn't, and maybe I could have helped stop this." Ginny really didn't know what she was saying; she just wanted to go with Harry, to help him.  
  
"Fine Ginny. But, really, I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you. Nor would Ron." Harry said, looking at her smooth, beautiful face, and her brilliant red hair. "But, if you want to come, but really, who knows what could happen." Harry said. Ginny sounded like she really wanted to go with him, but what if something happened? He couldn't bear to loose her. It was bad enough that Hermione was kidnapped, but if her lost Ginny, Harry couldn't think about it.  
  
"Then it's settled. Lets go." Ginny said. She walked towered the portrait hole, and Harry followed.  
  
They were walking down the Hallway, when Ginny asked him something. "What were you going to tell me in the common room right before you fell?" She asked, following him.  
  
"Oh, um." Harry couldn't tell her now. This wasn't a romantic time, this was a rescue mission. He couldn't tell he that he liked her now, it wouldn't seem right, and he liked walking along with her. Even if he was leading her into danger. "I er, I bloody can't remember Ginny."  
  
"Oh. Well, when you do remember, just let me know. I'd be happy to listen." Ginny said. She walked along side him, not talking to him for some time. Then Ginny just thought of something. "How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Well, do you have any floo powder? Because I honestly don't know how else to get there, and all I know is that he is at a place called 'Godric's Hollow'." Harry said, turning to face the girl.  
  
"Just a little bit left. I always take some with me when I go to school, so I can leave when I want to. Ron took most of it away, but I managed to get some back. Apparently he thought that I would try to kill myself traveling in fireplaces, so don't ask. He's just like that."  
  
"Then could you go get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back soon."  
  
Harry slid down the wall that was next to him in the hallway. 'Wow. She can really take your breath away' he thought, thinking of her. Harry heard footsteps and turned his head to see who was coming. It was Ginny, and she was running. "Harry, get off the floor! Ron saw me get my floo powder, and started following me." She cried. Harry stood up. "Come on, into this broom closet!" She said, pulling him into the broom closet.  
  
This broom closet was very small compared to all the other one's in Hogwarts it seemed like. There were tons of boxes stacked around them, full of cleaning supplies, and it made the room seem a little bit more than cozy. Ginny was pressed up against Harry, and she could hear his heart beat. Harry gazed down at the girl standing pressed against her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Ginny," Harry said, mustering up all the strength he had. "I remembered what I was going to tell you." She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She said, staring into his deep green eyes. "What is it that you remembered?"  
  
"Ginny, I." There was a banging on the door. I know your in there Ginny! Open it up! Now!" It was Ron.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ginny swore. "He must have heard us!" She said.  
  
"Who is this we? Is Harry in there with you? He better not be, it will turn out real bad for both of you. I don't care if Harry is my best mate, your too young Ginny!" Ron screamed at the door.  
  
The two looked up at each other. Ginny just now realized Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist. It seemed that his arms belonged there; she didn't realize he put them there. "What does he think were doing in here? Going past snogginng?" Harry asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Sure Harry. Just remember what a large imagination Ron has. I could kill myself, and he could care less. But when I want to lose the last momentums of my childhood, he goes ballistic!" She said, slowly making her voice louder.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron screamed. "VERGINIA MARIE WEASLY!!!!!!! YOU GET YOURSELF OUT HERE NOW!" Ron screamed at the door.  
  
"Oh shit. Now I'm I trouble. Oh, dear Harry, what ever will we do?" She said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Harry, playing along said, "Well, this little wall here will just become a fireplace, like this." Harry took his arm off if Ginny and pulled out his wand and he muttered a few words, and a fireplace appeared. "Then, Gin, could you please kindly hand me that bag of floo powder in your hand?" She gave him the bag, laughing. Really, the whole ordeal was pretty funny. "Now, we shall walk over here, he placed an arm around her waist and lead her to the transfigured fireplace. "Put this stuff in, then walk on in, and then say 'Godric's Hollow'." Then, they were gone. Ron kicked the door, and it opened. They were gone, and Ron couldn't believe it. His best friend had whisked his little sister off to God knows where. "Who knows where that git took her?" Ron said, stepping out of the broom closet. "I just hope Ginny knows what she is getting herself into."  
  
A/N: So, how was that? It is the first fluffy part without tears! Ya! Ginny is getting over being suicidal! So, I'll make a deal with you. I get up to fifty reviews, and all you alls will have your name down as a thank you in the last chapter! Also, I was thinking about doing a sequel, like, a year later, after Ginny is out of school. What do you think about that? Please review, and if you don't know how to that, I'll tell you how. In the left hand bottom corner of the page there is this little purple button that has the word 'Go' on it. Click on it and something amazing will happen. A little box will appear in the middle of your screen, and you can make the author (me) very happy, because this magical box will let you tell the author, (me), what you think about my story! Isn't that so neat! Once more a thank you to all those who have discovered that little purple button, and what it does, in other words, thank you to all those who have reviewed! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
(A/N: This chapter is at Godric's Hollow. This is a chapter that is like, what happened at Godric's Hollow while Harry and Ginny were at least trying to get there.)  
  
It was 16 years since that horrible night, but the people in Godric's Hollow still feared another attack like the ones on the Potters. Ask anyone, and they will tell you the story of how a dark figure, tall and slim, took the lives on Lily and James Potter, leaving poor Harry, their only child without parents. But little did these people know, history was about to try to repeat its self.  
  
The night was cold, and three-day-old snow lay on the ground. The former spot of the Potter house lay covered in snow, but a man with silvery hair was constructing something. He busied himself with a stick, and in minutes, a shelter was made. Then, suddenly, three more figures seemed to appear out of nowhere. "My Lord," the silver haired man murmured, and fell to the ground worshiping one of the figures that had just appeared.  
  
"Did you construct the shelter as told, Lucius (sp)?" The tallest person of the group said angrily.  
  
"Yes my Lord," He said, "Not a soul could hear the screams."  
  
"Do not forget her purpose. You will have your time when I am done." The figure hissed. "Wormtail!" The man barked, "Bring our dear friend here. She is of much use to me." The man named Wormtail took the fourth person and brought her to his master. "Do you know who I am girl?" The man sneered.  
  
The girl took one look at him and cried out. "NO!" She looked over to the silver haired man. "HE DIDN"T!" She cried. "NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE! HE WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME! HE LOVES ME!" She cried.  
  
"SHUT UP GIRL!" The tall man screamed. "Do you know who I am?" He screamed in her face. The poor girl just nodded her head. "Who am I?"  
  
"Voldemort." She whispered. The girl began to shake he was frightened  
  
"Very good you mudblood. You are not here concerning Draco. You are here concerning you dear friend. Harry." The girl shook harder, they were using her to get to Harry. She couldn't let this happen. Then suddenly, another figure jumped out from behind the shelter that was made earlier.  
  
"HERMIONE!" The person screamed. It was Draco. He had come to save her. "Draco! What a surprise my son! Would you like to assist in the killing of your girlfriend? You know I will kill her anyway." Lucius said, welcoming his son.  
  
"No!" Draco screamed, and ran to Hermione. He grabbed Hermione, and tried to make a run for it, but Voldemort stopped him.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny went flying through several fireplaces connections, until at last; they reached Godric's Hollow. They fell out if the fireplace there, and into a dismal little shack. It was made out wood, and looked like it could fall apart at any moment. Then, from outside the shack came a scream. "HERMIONE!" The two ran out side into the cold. Harry could have died from the pain coming from his scar. Ginny looked around her. Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail were both standing in the snow, and Draco Malfoy was holding Hermione, and Voldemort stopped them from going anywhere. Lucius turned around and said, "Well, my Lord, it would seem that we have guests." Voldemort looked over his shoulder, and smiled.  
  
"How nice of you to join us! Now, Harry, it will all end now." Voldemort walked over to him, and said, "Do you know what this place is Harry? This is Godric's Hollow. Your parents died here. In this very spot. And you will die here too." Voldemort laughed his evil, high-pitched laugh that sent shivers up Ginny's spine.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered, "Stay put. Don't move." Ginny nodded, watching Harry. He pulled out his wand, and said, "So, Voldemort, how are you these days?" He said, trying to keep talking, to ensure he stayed alive longer. "You aren't going to be doing to well after tonight, hopefully." He said, confidence in his voice.  
  
"Don't you wish that it would turn out that way." Voldemort said. He advanced on Harry. "Avada K."  
  
Harry mustered up all the hate he could inside of him. All his hate towards Voldemort. For killing his parents, innocent people, Sirius, and many others. "CURIO!" Harry cried.  
  
Instead of shrieking out in pain, Voldemort laughed. "Now. You should know that doesn't work on me. You foolish boy." Then, a thought struck Harry. He has one thing Voldemort doesn't. It dawned on him. Love. Voldemort was full of hatred, and didn't have any love in him. The only thing that could stop him was love. But, Harry just needed a way to show it. Harry had an idea. He needed to show Ginny that he loved her. Harry screamed, "EXPERAMERUS!" And sent Voldemort's wand flying. Voldemort turned around to get his wand, when Harry ran for Ginny. There was a rock on the ground, and Harry tripped over it, causing himself to cut his leg. Blood started to pour out of his leg, but that wouldn't stop him from getting to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" He said. Harry stood beside her. He took her hand and held it. "Ginny, I love you." She looked at him, like he was crazy. "I love you." She looked at him, and began to cry.  
  
"I love you too. I just never realized it, until I saw you over there, trying to kill Tom Riddle." Harry bent down to her eye level.  
  
"Don't cry." He said, and kissed her soundly on the lips. Voldemort turned around, and looked at the two.  
  
"NO!" He screamed. "NO YOU CAN"T STOP ME!" The air around Harry and Ginny began to glow gold. He wrapped his hands around her waist, like he did in the broom closet. And made the kiss more intense. She moved her hands up to the base of his neck. He broke away, to get some air and saw what was happening, he looked at Ginny and said, again, "I love you Gin." He said, and kissed her again. Their love for each other made the air glow a brighter gold, and Voldemort was crying out in pain. He was melting, and dieing. Then, finally, the last shriek could be heard, and he was gone.  
  
The two Deatheaters stared at the place their leader once stood. Lucius Malfoy looked at Hermione. I'll kill you. He advanced on her. Draco stood in front of Hermione. "You'll never kill her. I won't let you."  
  
"Stupid boy. I can get another heir. I never like you anyway. Avada." But Draco screamed beat him to the killing curse.  
  
"Avada Kedava!" He yelled. Killing his father. Lucius took one good look at his son before he died.  
  
"Oh my god! I killed my father!" Draco said, looking at his fathers limp body.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry. The golden air around them slowly disappeared, and Hermione and Draco were in each other's arms, looking at the other two. "Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked, looking fondly at the boy.  
  
"I don't know Gin. Can I call you Gin?" He looked at the girl.  
  
"Ok course Harry. Can we please get back to Hogwarts? I'm really cold, and tired. Ron probably thinks that I lost my 'Innocence' to you, so he'll be mad."  
  
"Ya Sure. Gin, we just defeated Voldemort. It's all over. I can live in peace now."  
  
"Wow. It is all over." She stood there, huddled against him, trying to keep warm. "Do you want to be alone Harry?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, your parents died here. Do you want to take a moment by yourself? Just to think?"  
  
"No. My parents died here for the ones they loved. And I am with the one I love now. That's all that I need. It just seems that this is what they wanted. For me to be happy. And I am finally happy."  
  
"Harry, you're the best. I really do love you."  
  
"I know Gin. That sounds so amazing coming from your mouth."  
  
"I guess I never really got over you Harry. Is that why I'm were I am now?" Ginny asked, she started rubbing his shoulders. She was cold, and would do anything to get warm. Hermione and Draco let go of each other, and Hermione walked up to them.  
  
"Harry. Thank you. Thank you for saving me. You have no idea what it means to me that you would do that for your best friend. Your great." She said, giving Harry a hug. (A/N: He is getting an awful lot of body contact in this one isn't he?)  
  
"Sure. Your welcome." Harry seemed to not pay attention to what Hermione was saying.  
  
"Do you still like that git?" Harry asked her, looking at Draco, who was sitting on a pile of snow, with his head in his hands.  
  
"Yes, you got a problem with that?" She said, glaring up at him.  
  
"But, his father tried to kill you!" Harry said, still not taking his eyes off of Draco.  
  
"Harry.. I. But he didn't did he? Draco killed him before he could!" Hermione didn't finish her sentence. She ran down to Draco, said something to him, and they left.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. "Gin, lets go. I want to sleep. There is going to be some explaining to do. Got some floo Powder?"  
  
"No. I don't. I only had enough to get us here. We could stay in that little shack until morning though."  
  
"Gin, no matter how much I love you, I'm too young to be sharing a small shack with you. That's what broom closets are for right?" Ginny slapped Harry.  
  
"You shut up! Your lucky Hermione taught me the spell to make illegal port keys without getting caught." Harry looked at her.  
  
"Illegal port keys? And to think two of your relatives work for the ministry."  
  
"Just shut up will you?" She said, slapping him again. Um. how about a snow ball." Ginny bent down, and made a snowball. "Now, what was that spell, um. oh ya, traverlurose obejecto." The snowball glowed bright orange. "Hogwarts." Ginny said. The snowball returned to its normal color. "Now, hold on." Harry put one arm around Ginny, and a hand on the snowball.  
  
"Ready." They were jerked forward and hurtled to Hogwarts.  
  
So, chapter Nine, and Voldemort's gone, but more is to come. See, this is going to be in the next chapter probably, but for your sake, and every one who wants to know why D/H were important, I t will come clear in the next few chapters. So, I couldn't stand putting the whole killing Voldemort off for much longer, that's why this chapter is so long. I don't know how JKR does it. Some of her chapters are 20 pages long. I wouldn't be surprised if mine got that long though. The two still have a few personal hurdles to over come, and such, but I don't know. I might write a sequel to this one, or I just might include it into this story. But trust me, this one isn't near done. So, for now, review! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Harry and Ginny landed on top of each other just outside of the front doors to Hogwarts. "Ouch." Harry said, "That really hurts." Ginny was confused for a minute until she realized that she was lying on Harry's groin.  
  
"Oh, Harry, um, er, I'm sorry!" She said, standing up, blushing. "I didn't mean to." She said, looking down at him.  
  
"That's ok." He said, struggling to speak. "Could you help me up though?" He asked. Ginny grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Harry bent over in pain. "Could you never do that? I would have rather stayed in that small shack than have you fall on top of me were it hurts."  
  
"You're the one who didn't want stay." She said, starting up an argument.  
  
"I don't care, just open the door. Please?" He said, looking up at her. (Just remember, his is in pain, so imagine him saying this while bent over and in pain. Actually, it's kinda funny if you think about it!) Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the door. Harry took one step and fell over on the stone cold floor in pain. "Oh god." He moaned.  
  
"Harry, does it hurt that much?" Ginny looked at him, concern all over face.  
  
"Duh." Harry said, looking at her like she was stupid. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, when I get really pissed off at my brothers and always kick them there, they usually get over the pain really fast. Well, except that one time when Percy screamed at me for being a thirteen year old girl, who had a massive crush on somebody, and being spacey because he was all I could think about, now, he really got hurt, because he started cursing the guy out, and."  
  
"I don't care, love, but really, this hurts. Can you do something about it?"  
  
"Sure, but if you call me Love, can I call you Poppet?" Ginny asked, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Nope, please. Do something about the pain." Harry was still on the ground, and he still was in pain.  
  
"Fine. Paioucues Dissapariuos." The pain was suddenly gone, and Harry stood up.  
  
"Thanks love." Harry kissed her deeply on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, as did she. Her arms found their way to his collar, and then to his hair. She started running her hands through his hair, when he broke off. "We need to go to Dumbledore." He said, taking a deep breath. "Why?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Well, we need to tell him that Voldemort's gone."  
  
"Oh. Lead the way." Ginny said, gesturing for him to lead on. "Harry, your leg's bleeding. You should stop by the hospital wing to get that cleaned up."  
  
"I'll do that after we talk to Dumbledore. Let's go." Harry walked down the hallway and Ginny followed.  
  
***  
  
Ron was frustrated. Harry was just like a brother to him, and always thought Ginny was crazy to even like Harry, and if they ever got together, he would be happy for the two. But now, he was mad. Ron didn't know what was going on in Ginny's life and when it involved Harry, Ron got a little scared. He trusted Harry and all; he just didn't trust Harry with his little sister.  
  
Ron was walking down to the marble staircase that lead to the entry hall, when he heard voices. "Thanks love." Ron knew that voice, it was Harry's.  
  
Later, he said, "We need to go to Dumbledore."  
  
"Why?" Another voice said. It was Ginny's.  
  
"Well, we need to tell him that Voldemort's gone."  
  
"Oh. Lead the way." Ginny said, gesturing for him to lead on. "Harry, your leg's bleeding. You should stop by the hospital wing to get that cleaned up."  
  
"I'll do that after we talk to Dumbledore. Let's go." The two started walking towards Ron, and he hid in the shadows. What happened next was about to make Ron pass out. Harry stopped, put his hands on Ginny's face, leaned close to her and kissed her. Passionately. He couldn't take it. Ron stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you two think your doing?" Harry, still kissing Ginny, who had her arms around his neck, looked up. He stopped kissing her, and she wheeled around in fright.  
  
"Why, hello Ron!" She said enthusiastically. "How are you tonight?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." He said, looking at Harry and Ginny with disgust. "Ginny, you aren't pregnant are you?" Ron said, looking at his sister.  
  
"Ron, what do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't want to know."  
  
"I still am a virgin. You don't have to worry." She said, looking at him like was crazy.  
  
"Well, that's good. So, Harry, mate, where did you take my little, and only sister?" Ron asked, still suspicious.  
  
"We, um, killed Voldemort. Didn't we Gin?" Harry said, looking down at her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to her. "And we really have to get to Dumbledore." Harry took Ginny and dashed off to the Head Masters office. To Harry's luck, a perfect was leaving Dumbledore office, and they ran in after the prefect left. They climbed the marble staircase, followed by screams of the prefect about being out of beds after curfew. Harry knocked on the head masters door. A voice from with in said, "Come in," and the two entered.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands folded, looking at the window. He looked up at the two and smiled. "I thought I would see you two."  
  
"How did you." Harry asked.  
  
"I saw you two arrive. My window over looks the front doors." He said with a smile. "So Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I believe you both have a bit of explaining to do." The head masters eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Well, what happened is." Harry launched in to an explanation of the day's events, trying his hardest to leave out all the parts with him and Ginny, basically the whole story with out all the 'fluff' between him and Ginny.  
  
"Hmmm. And exactly how did the Dark Lord die?" Dumbledore said, looking down at Harry. "Because he didn't drop dead. You did something. And I presume it has something to do with Miss Weasley. Perhaps true love by any chance?" He knew, Harry thought. Harry was starting to feel dizzy, and didn't feel well.  
  
"Um, Professor, I um, don't feel too well." He said, losing color.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, "Your losing blood! He needs help!"  
  
"How is Harry losing blood Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, standing up. Dumbledore walked around his desk, next to Harry. There was a huge gash in his leg, and it was bleeding profusely. "How did he get this?"  
  
"Harry tripped over a rock back at Godric's Hollow, I think. Ya, he did, I remember."  
  
"This is not good. Ginny, could you go fetch Madam Promfrey? She will be able to heal the wound, but I don't know about the blood. He has lost an awful lot if blood." Ginny ran from the room and to the hospital Wing. With in no time, Madam Promfrey was up in Dumbledore's office, having a fit over Harry.  
  
"He should have come directly to me. Who was with him when this happened? Who ever it was should have brought him to me, even if they had to put him in a full body bind. I don't know how this will turn out, he has lost a lot of blood." She was tending about Harry, laying the unconscious Harry on the floor, away from his blood, and elevating his leg. "This is what muggles do, I hope to God it works." She said. She drew out her wand, and muttered a few words, and the wound was smaller. "I don't want to heal it completely, he'll get an infection." She said a few more words, and a stretcher appeared, and she levitated Harry on to it. Madam Promfrey brought Harry to the door, when the door opened, and Filch stormed in.  
  
"There is a student that is bleeding all over the floors Professor!" He screamed.  
  
Dumbledore calmly told him, "As you can see, we have found the student. Please go clean all the blood up before any students can see it." Filch left, muttering under his breath. Madam Promfrey left after him, levitating Harry along side her, and was closely followed by Ginny and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
Ginny held Harry's hand the whole way down to the hospital wing, and even when he was lying in his bed for three hours still unconscious. (A/N: How cute!) Then, after what seemed hours, he came around. Ginny was still holding his hand, sitting in her chair, and rocking back and forth. Her eyes were closed, and she was muttering "Please wake up. I need you too much. Oh God, let him live."  
  
Groggily, he looked up at her and said, "Gin, I'm here." She looked at him and started to cry.  
  
"Oh, my god, your alive! Oh Harry!" She put her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're here."  
  
"Was I going to leave or something?" He asked her, propping up his elbows.  
  
"Well. I was afraid, since you lost so much blood and all.." she said, before she was interrupted by Madam Promfrey.  
  
"Oh good, your up. Here, drink this." She handed him a vile full of a light blue, almost clear liquid that was steaming. "Well, drink up. It's a blood restorer. And it will give you some more energy. Now, drink up." Harry put his lips to the vile, and sipped the liquid. It tasted like ice, even though it was steaming. He soon drank the whole thing and handed the vile to Madam Promfrey. "Now, Mr. Potter, drink this. Its Dreamless sleep Potion. You know how it works. So drink up." He drank that as well, and suddenly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Wow. This is a long chapter. See, I need to answer so questions. Ron is so mean because one, he is an over protective git, and I learned yesterday that git is supposedly a swear word in Britain, and it's not in the US, so there. Ron doesn't want Harry with Ginny because well, he doesn't want anybody with Ginny. Its kind of like if my little sister got a boy friend, even though she is really little, I would get mad because she is my little sister, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Ron is like that. And he wants to send Ginny home because she is suicidal, and people with over protective brothers, and parents to who you have always been their little girl, want you home so that they can take care of you. Because at Hogwarts, you have your own lives, and not everything is so controlled like it can be in a home environment. Lets see, other questions, oh ya. Why Ginny wants to kill herself. See, way back in the second book, Ginny was setting the Basilisk on people, and she couldn't do anything about it. For some reason, JKR has left a sort of mysterious side to her, because Ron doesn't pay that much attention to her, and nether does Harry for that matter, and she is tired if it, and wants out. She has no friends, the only one she loves won't pay attention to her, and I could cry right now because that is all sad to me. I read this one fic, and I was in tears by the end. So, anywho, I'll stop blabbing on, and let you do the thing called 'review' so ya. Remember, 50. That's my goal. And you are the only people that can help me reach that. I don't know. I'll try to review my own story and see if I can. If so, I'll tell you, and you can read it. So, for now, thanx to all who have done the very much possible. Reviewed. I love you all. And thank you. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
It had been days since the death of Voldemort, and the magical community at large could breath much easier than before. He was gone forever, and Harry was glad.  
  
Harry was now out of the Hospital, and Ginny was now always by his side. The only time she left him was to go to class, and sleep. Otherwise, they were never without each other. It took a while, but Ron was a little bit calmer about things.  
  
"You know Harry," He said one night, wile Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire holding hands, "You and Ginny really do make a good couple. You should go out."  
  
"Oh Ron, how far behind the times are you?" Ginny asked, "We have been together for almost a week. Get on track."  
  
"Hey, I just now approved of you dating. I never even thought you would start with Harry."  
  
"Well, thanks Ron." Ginny said, slapping him. "Harry, I'm going to bed. Night, see you in the morning." She leaned over to him and kissed him. Harry leaned in to return the kiss.  
  
"Night Gin." He said. She walked over to her dormitory, and went in.  
  
"Do you really have to do that in front of me? Why don't you get a room?" Ron said, looking like he could throw up.  
  
"Because, we don't want a room. Don't need one." Harry said.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Harry asked, pretending he was completely unaware of what he said. "Hey Ron, could you be a little easier on Gin? She still isn't totally over being suicidal, although being loved is helping, she still cries a lot. And when she tells me about her day, and who hurt her, your name comes up a lot."  
  
"Hey! I just want her to go home. I don't want to bloody (A/N: I love that word!) hurt her! But, mum wants her to go home, and I think that would be the best thing for her. I can't do anything about it. She thinks that I can, and." Ron buried his face in his hands. "Harry, just don't hurt her. I don't want her to do anything that she will regret, mate." Ron stood up and walked over to the boy's dorms. The door closed, and Harry let out a sigh. Harry plopped himself down on a deep red couch in front of the fire. After a few minutes he said,  
  
"Gin, I know your standing there. You can come down. He won't come back." The girl walked over from the shadows by the girl dorms.  
  
"How did you see me? Nobody else could." She said, sitting down on the edge of the couch. He cloak was wrapped around her like a blanket.  
  
"I don't know. Instinct."  
  
"Well, are you going to pay attention to what Ron said?" She asked, staring into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Yes. So, why don't you go up to bed like you said you would?" Harry asked, sitting up.  
  
"Because I can't sleep. And nobody in my dorm leaves me alone any more. It drives me nuts. Before they didn't care, but now, they ask about my whole life. I can't stand it." Ginny said, moving over and sitting down in Harry's lap. He put his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"Well, you got me now. Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Where? We'll get caught. We would both be out after curfew, and."  
  
"Not if we are invisible."  
  
"What do yo. Oh. Your Invisibility Cloak." Harry reached underneath the couch and pulled out the silvery-clear cloak.  
  
"So, lets go. We'll go for a walk." Ginny stood up. Harry threw the cloak over both of them. He had to bend down a little bit because he was so tall. They headed to the portrait hole, and disappeared from behind it.  
  
***  
  
The grounds were cold, and glittered with freshly fallen snow. Harry and Ginny were outside now. They knew nobody would wee them, so Harry being the tallest took the cloak off of his head, and Ginny soon followed. They looked like two heads floating in midair. Occasionally, Ginny would start laughing, and Harry would smile, but they spent most of the time kissing. But, they weren't the only ones out of their beds after hours.  
  
(A/N:I am very sorry all you Ron/Hermione shippers. Or, anyone who doesn't agree with the pairing of Darco/Hermione. This next part has some, er, 'fluff' in it between the two, but if you want, you can totally hate me, just skim this part, or don't read it, but really, this is one of my favorite parts of the chapter, and I spent a good deal of Social studies writing it, because we were watching a movie, and I had nothing better to do during the lecture we got about it. You might want to read this part though, so, back to the story.) "Oh, Draco! No, not now! Wait until we get into the common room!" (A/N: What we learn in history!)  
  
"Why dear 'Mione? Why not now?"  
  
"Because, people could see us!"  
  
"But, my fathers dead."  
  
"Well, Ron isn't dead, is he? Nor Harry for that matter."  
  
"Fine." A disappointed Draco said. He led Hermione out from behind the tall pine tree into the moonlit clearing. They walked like this for a time, before they came upon two heads that looked like they were floating in the air.  
  
"Crap!" Hermione swore. "Harry and Ginny are out here. Were screwed."  
  
"Not if they don't see us." Darco said, pulling her to some bushes.  
  
"No good, they already saw us." She said sounding exasperated. Harry and Ginny were approaching, still deep in conversation. "Well, lets go talk to them."  
  
"Not unless they want to talk to us." Darco said. Harry and Ginny seemed very unaware of Hermione and Draco's presence and they kept on walking and talking. They were two feet away from Darco and Hermione when Ginny realized they were there.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said looking at the older girl. Harry's grip around her strengthened, as her became aware of Malfoy's presence, and he pulled her closer to him. "So, what are you doing out here? And with him?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Er, Ginny, it's a long story. I should ask you that."  
  
"Well, I fancied a walk, and Harry went along with me."  
  
"Sure." She said, sounding sarcastic.  
  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy, what are you doing out here with Hermione?" Harry asked, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said, as he bent down to kiss Hermione, "We, (kiss) "were taking," (kiss), "a brisk", (kiss), "little walk."  
  
"Bloody hell! Get a tree!" Harry said, sickened by the sight in front of him. "Hermione, couldn't you have gotten someone else besides that slimy git?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. What's wrong with Draco?" She said angrily. "You never liked Ginny at first. So why should you care about what I do with my life Harry? It's my life! You didn't like Ginny from the start, so leave me alone!" Hermione screamed at him, breaking the stillness. She stood there, anger rising, before Draco put his arms around her.  
  
"She's right Potter. You never liked the girl Weasley at first. But now, I suppose you will do anything to keep anything going huh? After all 'little scar head' has lost." They walked off into the darkness, leaving Harry and Ginny standing by themselves.  
  
"Is what they said true? You never loved me at first?" Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes, her voice breaking. "Is it true?"  
  
"Gin, I love you now. You have me now. That's all you need." Ginny started sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I love you Harry. I really do. But, I am so afraid of what might happen."  
  
"But Voldemort's gone now. He can't hurt you." Harry wrapped his arms around her and led her up to the castle.  
  
"That's what they told me before, too. Look what happened then." Harry put the cloak over their heads and they entered the castle, kissing each other.  
  
~*: P*~  
  
So, what did you think about that chapter? I want all of you to know, that I just love all of your reviews, and as I sit here, typing my heart away, (literally), and I really do take your advice to heart. So, thank you to all who have reviewed. As you may know, I promised, fifty, and I credit all of your names at the end. I will promise virtual cookies to all who review. (Whether you get them or not is unknown.) And, the only way to get those is to review. So go ahead, press the little button at the left hand corner of the screen, and tell me what you think. I need to go, time is a wasten.  
  
So, until next time, review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
A/N: I have no clue how I got here, lots of fluff, like, really stupid fluff that comes from my life, and cursing. I'll try to keep the cursing at a minimum, although this is PG-13 for a reason. You're reading a romance, and so, expect some fluff. And, thanks to all who have reviewed.  
  
[] Signals dreams.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked into the common room, and fell down on a couch, the cloak falling to the ground. They were both giddy with love, and kissing continually. "You know Gin, I really do love you."  
  
"As do I Harry. We should go to bed, school in the morning. You wouldn't want to miss another fun day with Ron bothering you about me, and Draco and Hermione glaring at you because you don't approve of their relationship, and the whole wizarding world continually thanking you for finally conquering the worst wizard of all time?" She said, tracing his face with her fingers. They now lay on the couch, Ginny on top of Harry.  
  
"Well, what do you think? If I don't sleep, I won't be up for your love." He said, kissing her face.  
  
"Bloody hell, I told you before, get a room. I highly advise it too." A voice said, from a chair a few feet away.  
  
"Holy crap Ron! What the bloody fucking hell do you think your doing?" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"Harry didn't come up to bed. One can only assume." Ron said, casually, standing up, and walking over to the couple. "Ginny, I am your older brother, and really, I have a right to be worried."  
  
"Ron! This is Harry; your best mate as of seven years this September. He is the first person you should trust me with. He rescued me from Tom Riddle; he basically saved my life, like, four times. Just bug off!" Ginny said, anger flaring. Harry watched the two siblings argue, entranced by the happenings in front of him. Sensing that it was really getting tense, Harry decided to break the argument up.  
  
"All right. Gin, we need to get to bed. Ron, leave you sister alone for a while. She doesn't want you watching over her all the time. Give her bloody space." He pushed Ginny off of him, and led her to the girl's dorms. Making sure that she was really in her dorms this time, he motioned to Ron to go up his own bed, as Harry walked up to his own bed, and Ron soon followed.  
  
***  
  
Ginny took the pj's that were sitting on her bed and went to her bathroom. All the lights were out, so she lit her wand and changed into her back pj's. They sort of reminded her of Harry's hair. She smiled to herself, and went to her bed. She instantly fell asleep after her head hit the pillow. She fell into a deep sleep, but that didn't stop her from having dreams.  
  
[Ginny was in a strange room. It was dark, and the ground was covered in feather quilts. Someone was coming, and she was happy that they were coming. The person entered the room. It was Harry. She got up, and welcomed him with a kiss. The kiss deepened, and they fell on the ground. His hands found their way past her robes, and his hands were attempting to undo her bra. That's when a big boom was heard. Green light filled the dark room, and Ginny was screaming.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Don't leave me!" She screamed, holding onto him.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" He said, holding her tight."]  
  
Ginny woke up screaming. "Ginny!" Lavender Brown said, who although she was in a different room, heard Ginny screaming. "What happened?"  
  
Ginny was shaken, and said, "Go get Harry. I need Harry." Lavender looked at her for a minute and said,  
  
"He can't come up here. He isn't allowed."  
  
"I don't care. I need him." A girl with blonde hair made for the door. "Don't get Ron! I don't want him, or need him. It's Harry I need."  
  
"All right Ginny," Lavender said, getting Ginny out of her bed. Come on, we'll go get Harry." Ginny walked over to the door. She walked into the common room and over to the boy's dorms. She didn't bother knocking, and walked into Harry's dorm. All the boys except Harry were sound asleep in their beds. Harry was standing by the window that was by his dorm, only in his boxer shorts.  
  
Harry heard her enter, and turned around with his wand on her. "Ginny!" He said, looking at the frightened girl. "Gin, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron had woken up to the sound of Harry talking. "Harry? Who's here?" He said, trying to stiff a yawn.  
  
"Nobody Ron, I'm talking to myself like the crazed loon that I am." "Ok Harry." He said, and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Gin, lets go talk somewhere else." Harry said, walking over to his trunk and pulling on pants and a shirt. He also pulled out to cloaks, his and the Invisibility Cloak. "Here." He said, handing Ginny his cloak. "I have got another one." Harry set the Invisibility Cloak on his bed, and dug around his trunk. He eventually pulled out an old, tattered cloak, and threw it over himself. The, he grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, and led Ginny out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Today's Friday, I have no life, so I am going to type up chapter 13 tomorrow most likely. I was working on another fic for the last two days, and if you want to check it out, it's called 'Perfect'. It's a Draco angst, and if you want to read it you can. I have had a lot of homework, and haven't updated in a while, and you can blame the teachers for that. Until next chapter,  
  
Review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
They walked for hours it seemed like to Ginny. She had no clue were Harry was taking her, and personally, she didn't care. They were invisible, so like anybody could see them. Harry made a sharp turn to the left, and she followed him. They began to climb spiral stairs. She knew where they were going, and she didn't want to go there.  
  
They finally reached the top, and Harry took the Cloak off of both of them. "Ok Gin. I didn't want them over hearing us. This is the best place I could think of." Ginny was pressed against the far wall, and was very pale. "Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked, walking over to the girl. He placed his arms on her shoulders, and pulled her away from the wall. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Did we have to come here? I don't want to be here, Harry. I want to leave."  
  
"Gin, you wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
Ok Harry. I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We were alone in this really weird room, when everything became green, and we wouldn't let each other do, and Harry, I am so scared." Harry held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shh Gin. Nothing's going to happen. It will be all right."  
  
"You don't get it Harry. That's the point. People have told me my whole life, everything is going to be all right, and it never is. I basically tried to kill half the school, and you, then Mum and Dad would tell me Riddle would never come back, then when I was only a third year, he comes back, and Harry, I can't stand being lied to. It has to change. I hate being lied to!" Ginny erupted into a fit of tears.  
  
"Gin, I'm not lying. It will all be ok." Harry said, stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "No Harry. Nothing will ever be the same! It never will!" She pulled herself out of his grasp, and ran out of the Astronomy Tower. Her cries echoed as she ran down the stairs. She tripped, and Harry went running after her. Before he could reach her, she had gotten up and ran from him.  
  
***  
  
Ginny intentionally avoided Harry for three days, and every one in Hogwarts knew something was going on. Every single day in DADA, Ginny started crying, because for that week, sixth years were talking about the Unforgivable Curses, and Harry was brought up in class. Harry also seemed down, he wasn't talking as much as before. Whenever Ginny was in a room, and Harry came in, Ginny would go running form the room, and vise versa. Ron finally figured out what was going on, and got onto Harry.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to my sister?" Ron said to Harry one day at lunch.  
  
"Nothing! I didn't do a bloody thing to her. She is the one who got all worked up and refuses to talk to me. I'm all for talking, but she, she runs when I enter a bloody room!" Harry said, flustered.  
  
"Harry, mate, I can't stand her being unhappy. She might start cutting herself." Ron said, the color draining from hi face.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said, standing up, knocking over his plate, and earning a few glances from other people. He started running from the Great Hall. Harry hadn't seen Ginny all this morning. Even though she didn't want to look at him, Lavender usually told him what Ginny was up to for the sake of it. Lavender told him Ginny seemed sort of dark this morning, and didn't go to class. He reached the Astronomy Tower at long last. He ran the whole way there, and paused a minute to catch his breath. He looked in the tower. Ginny was there all right, and didn't seem to no of his presence, she was lying, on the floor, not moving it looked. Harry walked over to her. Blood was pooled around her body. "Ginny!" He screamed. "GINNY!"  
  
She looked up at him. "Harry, forgive me." She said. "I had to do it. I couldn't go on with any purpose in my life. You loved me I know, but I couldn't take it. I am sorry." She rested her head on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Gin, why?" Harry said, gently placing his arms around her. He lifted her up, and carried her in his arms. "Why Gin?"  
  
"Because Harry, anyone who loved you has been killed. I was saving you the pain of getting too attached to me before I died. I am sorry Harry."  
  
"Gin, hold on. Don't go. I need you. Hold on." Half way down the stairs from the astronomy Tower, the bell signaling the beginning of classes rang. Footsteps of rushing students could be heard below them. When they finally reached the corridor, nobody was in sight. Harry walked as fast as he could with Ginny in his arms to the Hospital wing. "Don't go Gin." Harry said, over and over again, trying to keep her with him. They finally reached the Hospital wing, and Madam Promfrey started fussing over Ginny.  
  
"What is it with you two? The week is not complete without a visit from Potter and Weasley. And not even Mr. Weasley! His sister!" She said. She took Ginny's arms into her hands and gasped. "Mr. Potter, did you know the severity of these wounds? She is very lucky that you found her. Very lucky."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Ginny kept on saying, her voice getting weaker and weaker.  
  
"Ginny, hush. You'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll save you."  
  
"I am sorry that I avoided you all week. I was being stupid." Ginny fell unconscious before she could say anything else.  
  
"Mr. Potter, go back to class. She has lost a lot of blood, similar to your state a few days ago. You should go. This will be awhile." Madam Promfrey said, bustling about him, cleaning her wounds. She brought Ginny around with a flick of her wand, and gave her some of the blue potion that she gave Harry.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving her."  
  
"Very well." She said, leaving Ginny.  
  
Harry sat down beside Ginny, and stroked her Hair. She fell asleep; Madam Promfrey also gave her a sleeping potion as well. Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you have to do this to me Ginny?" He asked, running his hands through her hair. "Why Gin? You know I love you, why did you do this?" Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "I thought she gave you a sleeping potion!" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"I suppose not." She said feebly. "I was just so tired. I haven't sleep right in a while. I heard what you said. I love you too Harry." Harry leaned close to her face. They were so close, their lips were touching. "Go ahead Harry, kiss me." She said. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. The kiss kept on getting deeper, until Harry's tongue begged for entry into her mouth. She let him, and he learned every detail about her mouth. It seemed just their luck that McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, and Promfrey walked in at that point.  
  
A/N: He, he, he! I am so evil. I left you a cliffy! Isn't that so evil of me. I sort of think that last part was funny. And I almost cried as I wrote part of this story. So, thank you to all who have reviewed, you brighten up my day. For some reason, the reviews seem to be slacking for this story. Just to let you know, you can review for every chapter. I have someone who already does that. You know who you are, and thank you. So, I'll stop babbling on, and post this. Hope you liked it. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
[]-Indicates thought  
  
The sight in front of the adults was enough to take put a whole heard of rhinos. And we all know how big those are. The sock was the worst for Mrs. Weasley. To see her only daughter, poor sixteen-year-old Ginny, snogging Harry Potter, the boy who she has taken in as her son, senseless, well, you get the picture. Very much un-aware of their small audience, Harry and Ginny continued snogging. Professor Dumbledore smiled, he had suspected something between the two, Professor McGonagall nearly passed out, and all Madam Promfrey could do was cover her mouth. Slowly, Harry climbed into Ginny's hospital bed, and she sat up so she could kiss him better. They wrapped their arms around each other, and kept on getting further along in the snogging process. They surly would have done it, if Mrs. Weasley hadn't cried out in horror, "STOP! VERGINIA MARIE WEASLEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?????" Ginny and Harry stopped snogging, and turned to face the small crowed in front of them.  
  
"Well, um, Gin, I'll be going. See you around." Harry said, jumping out of her bed.  
  
"No you don't mister!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, pointing her wand at Harry, freezing him, and preventing him from moving. "Just what the bloody hell do you think your bloody doing to my daughter?" She said, her anger quickly rising.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny said, speaking for the first time, "It's not Harry's fault, it's, er, um, mine!" She said, trying to come up with a quick cover up. "Ya, Harry was visiting me, and if Ron hasn't told, which I'm sure he has, there is a little romance going on around here, and he was just proving me wrong about the romance! That's all. Nothing else mum."  
  
"Ginny Weasley, that's the worst cover up I have heard in all my life!" Professor McGonagall said, regaining her posture. "Now, what was the real reason Mr. Potter is here? I understand that in my past knowledge of the Potter men, they do fall for redheads, but really, this is inappropriate behavior for a school! For heavens sake, a bloody school! What is this, a snogging fest instead of a school? Why just this morning, Malfoy and Granger, why heaven forbid," she said, as she walked off, leaving the two and Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley, unable to take what had just happened.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if I must say so my self, that really is inappropriate behavior for a school, but I should also say, that you to express a deep love for each other. Might I say that helped kill Voldemort?" Professor Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Don't egg them on, Professor! My daughter is much too young to have this happen!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Then, why don't you let Mr. Potter go, and you can talk to your daughter, and Mr. Potter can be on his way, and hopefully learn something about this?" "Fine." She said, waving her wand at Harry. He was able to move, and ran from the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore also left, leaving the two Weasley women alone in the hospital Wing with Madam Promfrey. She left too, and they were both finally alone. "Now Ginny." She began.  
  
***  
  
It was well past midnight when Harry deemed it safe to try to visit Ginny. Everyone had gone up to bed, and Harry was the only one left in the common room, sitting on top of his invisibility cloak. He couldn't help thinking that this time about two years ago he had been chatting with Sirius through the fire. And as he stared into the fire, he couldn't help but feel the tears welling up in his eyes. [Did Ginny really mean that?] He thought [Is it true that I always lead the people I love the most into danger? Does that always happen?} Harry stood up, and slipped under the cloak and set off. Hermione was waiting out side for him, as she would close the portrait hole when he left. Harry clamored out of the hole, whispered Hermione goodnight, and set off. But he was still in deep thought. [Ginny just doesn't want to hurt me. She doesn't want me to get emotionally attached to her before she goes, just like mum, dad, Sirius, I don't remember who else.] All his thinking led him to the Hospital Wing, and he entered.  
  
Harry walked back to the mass of curtains where he knew where Ginny was. "Gin?" He called softly. "Gin, you there?" Harry moved some of the curtains only to be greeted my more.  
  
"Harry?!" A voice said from behind the mass of curtains. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gin," He said, "I'm here to see you. You let me in?"  
  
"Crawl under the curtains. There are like sixteen thousand of them, I didn't even know it was possible to have that many curtains."  
  
"Oh the things I will do for you!" Harry said, dropping down to his feet. "I'm going under."  
  
"Hey! That's a song by a muggle group, oh, I forget what their called." Ginny said, as she saw Harry's messy black hair.  
  
"Ya," He replied, "Dudley got satellite TV this summer, and I heard that song on some station called MTV. No idea about any of it though." Harry said, appearing in front of her. So, what did your mum do to you?" He said, sitting down on the only chair in the area.  
  
"Oh, she gave me 'The Talk.' Like it really matters. I don't want to do anything until I'm married. Mums are so paranoid. Oh, and she's not making me go home, just as long as I am a 'Good Girl,' and don't try to slit my wrists, and go off with you all the time. Oh, and I also have to seek counseling, from, get this, a house elf! They actually have house elves trained to be councilors. I find the whole thing rather funny! And so now, twice a week, even if I am deathly ill, and on my deathbed, I have to see the house elf shrink! It's so stupid!"  
  
"So, your mum's not too happy about this whole thing?" Harry asked, tentatively.  
  
"No. Just about killed me! She was all 'Your only sixteen!' And all. But really, its bloody stupid" Ginny said, bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. Ginny stood up, and sat down in Harry's lap. "Well, actually, Harry, I really am scared. About what will happen if I allow myself to get too close to you."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "Gin, don't worry. It will be alright."  
  
"No Harry, it won't. Nothing can change what happened. Nothing will be the same. I just want to save you the misery of losing me when the time comes."  
  
"Oh, Gin, I."  
  
"Shh. Don't say anything." She kissed his lips. He kissed her as well. She put her arms around his neck, and ran them trough his hair. "I really love you." She whispered to him, kissing him deeper.  
  
A/N: I told myself this would be a long chapter. See, my evil mother said that fan fiction is taking over my life, and banned me from reading it. But she never said I couldn't write and post! So wa, ha, ha, (cough), ha, (hacking cough. Takes time to go and get a glass of water. Begins to choke on the water. Almost dies until performs the Heimlich maneuver on self. Goes back to computer and sits down.) So, I don't really like this chapter. So tell me you hate it go on. I like the beginning, its just that, well, see I have been writing the last bit over two days, and when that happens, it turns out really bad. So, before anyone sees me here, I will go. So, until next time, Review! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated soon, my life is trying to take control, and the life of a person like me is not all that easy. So, I realize that I have been doing this whole, skipping in time thing, but this chapter takes place about two weeks later, so please don't get confused. So now on with the story.  
  
Harry was waiting out side the kitchens where Ginny's therapy sessions were held with the house elf. It was a Thursday, and he had been waiting for about three hours. Ginny suddenly came bounding out of the door. "Hi Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Fine, what about you? You seem, well, cheery." Harry said, getting off the ground.  
  
"They gave me a cheering charm. And we also talked about my love life." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand into hers.  
  
"Really." Harry said, not really knowing what was being talked about in there. "So, Gin, do you want to take a walk?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure Harry." Ginny said. "I would love to." Harry and Ginny walked to the entry doors, and opened them into the wonderful night. They stepped outside, the doors closing behind them. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. It was cold outside, seeing how Christmas was in two weeks, and they both did not have cloaks. They walked for a while, in silence.  
  
"Harry, aren't we going to get on trouble, being out side after curfew?" Ginny asked, pressing herself closer to Harry.  
  
"Nope. It's only 9." Harry said, feeling her press herself closer to him. "We have a while. Lets go down by the lake." They walked down to the lake, and sat on an old stump.  
  
"It's cold." Ginny said getting closer to Harry, if that was possible. Harry put his strong arms around her.  
  
"And I'll keep you warm." Harry said.  
  
"How." But Ginny didn't have time to say the rest. Harry's lips were pressed up against hers, and talking really wasn't an option now. She tried to murmur an "Oh!" In surprise, but she couldn't do that. Harry's tongue begged for entry, and she allowed it. But little did they know they were being watched. "Oh, kiss her all you like, Mr. Potter, but soon, you'll be wishing you could do that much when I'm done with you." Bellatrix Lestrange said, giggling gleefully. "If I have my way, I'll be getting you back for my masters death. As well as poor Lucius' death. And to believe we never got to do anything together, that is, besides business." She laughed a hushed, evil laugh, and walked away from the tree she was behind to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
***  
  
The sun shown bright over the freshly frosted ground. The beams of light sneaked into the Gryffindor Common Room, and fell upon the couple snuggling on the couch, stone cold, and very tired.  
  
"Harry, its Friday, we got to get up!" Ginny shrieked, falling off the couch as Harry rolled over.  
  
"Huh? Oh, bloody hell. I have double potions. Crap Gin, where's my robes?" Harry said, sitting up. The burgundy blanket they had been sleeping under fell on the floor. Harry was wearing nothing but silk red boxer shorts.  
  
Ginny started giggling. "Harry, um, well." Ginny couldn't talk. Harry had a well-toned body, and we'll just leave it at that. Ginny couldn't contain herself. She started giggling harder.  
  
"What is so bloody funny Gin?" Harry asked, standing up, and collecting his discarded robes. "Like your wearing much of anything either." Harry slipped on his school pants, and started on his shirt. Ginny gasped as she realized that she wasn't really a lot either.  
  
"Oh my god! Did we do anything?" She asked, wrapping the blanket around her. "Because if something happened, I'll kill you."  
  
"No, but I do know why we weren't wearing our robes. There all wet."  
  
"How?" Ginny asked, getting scared now.  
  
"Snow. We took a walk last night, remember? We must have fallen in the snow, and gotten wet." Just as Harry finished his sentence, voices could be heard.  
  
"I hope Harry shows up for breakfast. He didn't come to bed last night, unless it was after 3, and left before 6, because I went to bed at three, and woke up at six."  
  
"I wonder why you didn't sleep, Dean." Ron, said, a hit of sarcasm in his voice. "Was something happening that you kept quiet over on your side of the room?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm gay? Because if you are, I'll make sure you won't see anything for." Dean and Ron came into view. They both looked stunned at what was in front of them. Ginny was just wearing her bra and underwear, and Harry had his pants on, and his shirt was half buttoned. Dean turned around and ran upstairs, frightened by what was in the common room, but soon, heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and more boys appeared.  
  
"Harry I am going to kill you. How dare you get my sister laid? And do it in the common room? I KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL!" Ron yelled, running at Harry. He knocked into Harry, sending both of them on the ground. He punched Harry in the nose, and started to choke him.  
  
"RON! STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!" Ginny screamed, running to the boys. She tripped over the blanket as soon as she reached Harry and Ron, and fell on top of the two boys, and the blanket slipped off of her. The bell rang, signaling that they had ten minutes to get to classes when the portrait hole opened. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" She asked. She almost wished she had never gone to investigate why the Creevey brothers were the only Gryffindor boys to make it to breakfast. "Oh my god." She whispered. "This just gets more interesting by the day." She said grasping the couch Harry and Ginny shared last night for strength.  
  
"Professor, you might not want to touch that couch." Dean said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Why is that Mr. Thomas?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Because, some stuff happened on it last night. That's why." He couldn't help but start laughing, and all the other boys followed.  
  
"That's it! Detention for ALL of you! Now, Miss Weasley, get some clothes on. And get off of Mr. Potter and your bother." Ginny got off the two boys, and this was met by the calls of the other Gryffindor boys. "Mr. Weasley, stop trying to kill Mr. Potter. I don't care what he did, it is against school policy to strangle another student." Ron let go of Harry's neck, and walked over to the heard of boys standing on the stairs. "Mr. Potter, please, get dressed in the privacy of your own room, and I want to see both you Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley in my office as soon as you get dressed. And you boys on the stairs, don't you dare think that you get off easy. I'm sure Professor Snape will have something for you to do tonight." Professor McGonagall turned around and left, and Ginny ran up to her dorms, locking the door securely. Harry finished getting dressed, and came up with an excuse to use the bathroom, and the gaggle of boys that were on the stairs promptly left as soon as the sight of two people getting caught for something went away. Ron just stood there, bright red, and furious. Ginny would never look at another guy as long as she lived. And he couldn't wait to tell his mum, either.  
***  
  
When Ginny came out of her dorm, Ron was just leaving he was laughing evilly, and Harry was just coming out of his dorm, too. "Hey Gin." Harry said, walking over to her, and pecking her on the cheek.  
  
"Why, hello Harry. We better get going, she didn't sound too happy." Ginny said, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Ya. We better go to her office." Harry and Ginny started walking to Professor McGonagall's office. They reached the thick, wooden door, when crying could be heard. They glanced at each other quickly, and then Harry opened the door. The source of the crying was soon found. Professor McGonagall was crying on her desk, while Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair, looking lethal.  
  
"Professor? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, walking over to her teacher.  
  
"Oh. oh, oh it's just awful!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking at Ginny. "Miss Granger has de.. de.. developed tiny clusters of brain warts."  
  
"What the bloody hell are brain warts?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well Potter, it's not funny at all." Draco said, speaking for the first time. "She could die from it."  
  
"Ya, but what the. bloody hell, she could die?" Harry said, in shock.  
  
"You heard me right. She could die. She got them from studying too hard." Draco said, tears forming in his eyes. "I told her to cut down on the bloody books. Now look where it has gotten her. He could bloody die." Draco stood up and threw the chair he was sitting in. "Bloody bitch could die." He threw some textbooks. "why did she have to do this to ME" He yelled, whipping out his wand and blasting things apart.  
  
"Gin!" Harry said, running over to her, "we should go. We'll let McGonagall deal with Malfoy." Harry said, taking her arm. Ginny nodded, and went along with Harry. They ran up to the Common Room, grabbed their books, and headed to class. "I'll see you at lunch!" Harry yelled at Ginny's retreating back.  
  
"See you at Lunch!" She yelled, before turning the corner.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I just have to share this with you. If any of you have Yahoo e-mail, like I do, there is this little thing called my yahoo that you can personalize, and stuff, well on mine it has this little thing that tells you what new albums came out, And there is this one, and the cd is by Harry Cornnick Jr, or something like that, and the cd is called 'Harry for the holidays'. If somebody didn't know that was a Christmas cd, something bad could come out of that. So, about this chapter. I got some ideas from a friend of mine, and I know it's a little soap opera-ish, but, hey, life's like that. So, because my life is full of it, I will have some more of that ridiculously hilarious stuff in my story that shouldn't be funny, but is because it has happened to me, and I will just post this and get on with the darn reports I have to write. And thank you to all that have reviewed. And until next time, REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Hey all! So, I just wanted to tell you this. Way back in ch. 10 I think, I said that I am going to try to review my own story! And it is very possible! I kept on forgetting to tell you all, so you can read my review, and it turns out that reviewing your own story is hard, because you don't know what you'll say, and I'll stop going on and on and write the story. Just to give you all a heads up, this is a much longer chapter than all my others because I am going to do a sequel! So you all can do a little dance or whatever. I am also going to do the whole skipping in time thing, but only like, at least a couple days at a time. I won't be updating for a while because my life will be taking over soon, and I need to spend my time doing other things. I'll try to work at it, so I'll say it now, this might be the last update for about a week and a half. Now, on with the story.  
  
For Harry, Potion's class was really uneventful, unless you count Neville melting his fiftieth cauldron an event. Ron didn't know why Hermione wasn't at class, and didn't ask. The other day Ron had accidentally caught Hermione and Draco having a snog fest in the Prefects Bathroom. He was very disturbed, and very quiet, and whenever spoken to, he talked in a high, squeaky voice. Ron had come up with some excuse to skip lunch, so Harry headed to lunch alone.  
  
When he arrived, Ginny was already at lunch. She looked depressed about something, but Harry couldn't place it. Harry sat down next to her, but she didn't look up. He put his arm around her, and she shrugged it off. People around them were watching intently, there was a bet going around school about how long this relationship would last. The rumors were that some of the teachers placed bets, but that was kept confidential by the Ravenclaw seventh year that had started it.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her.  
  
"I want to talk to you with out all these people." She mumbled, her voice breaking, as if she was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Fine. Lets go." Harry said, picking up her hand and leading her out of the hall. As soon as they were out in the corridor, Ginny broke away from him. "What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked, concern all over his face.  
  
"This has to end." Ginny said, her voice wavering.  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"This! Our relationship! It has to end! I can't handle it anymore Harry! I don't feel that we are meant for each other." Ginny said, walking around the empty hallway, eventually sitting against a wall. "I know, we really love each other, but Harry, I am only sixteen, I love you and all, but I am afraid of what could happen if I let myself get too close to you." Ginny stood up, and ran off to God knows where. Harry stood in the hallway, thinking one thing. It's over. Ginny just broke up with him. It was over. I walked over to the Great Hall, and entered, alone. He sat down at the Gryffindor Table, his head in his hands. If Harry hadn't been so caught up in the moment, he would have heard the whispers around him, and the coins being handed over to different people. Slowly, the Hall emptied, until Harry was left, reflecting on his misery.  
  
***  
  
Ginny ran. So many times had she run, not knowing where to go. But this time, she knew where to go. She turned down the Hallway to the Hospital Wing. She was going to visit Hermione. Ginny entered the Hospital Wing cautiously. It had been two weeks since she was last here, and didn't feel like getting any more lectures about keeping herself out of trouble from Promfrey. Hermione was lying on a bed near the back, curtains drawn around her. Ginny walked back there quickly, and drew back the curtains and entered Hermione's white chamber.  
  
Hermione's face was a pale orange color, and there were little bright orange warts all over her head. She was asleep, and Ginny was grateful. Percy had gotten brain warts in his third year, and people with that illness made magic hard to control, so things blew up a lot by accident. Ginny sat down on the ground, and watched Hermione sleep. Tears came to Ginny's eyes as she thought about the possibility that Hermione might die. She already broke up with Harry, and that was enough for her for one day. Ginny couldn't really place what made her brake up with Harry, it was fear most likely. She was just sitting in class that morning, reflecting on the night that she had before, and really wondered if Harry loved her. She started crying, at the thought of being hurt, or hurting someone. She couldn't take it. So, in the middle of Charms she made the choice to end it with Harry. Ginny was always afraid, ever since her first year. She never let anyone know too much about her, or learn what kept her ticking all these years.  
  
Hermione shifted in her sleep, bringing Ginny back to reality. Ginny stood up, preparing to leave, when Hermione spoke to her. "Don't leave Ginny." Ginny turned around, tears streaming down her face. She walked over to Hermione and took the girl's hand. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing you should care about Herm. You have bigger things to worry about. You shouldn't worry about a little problem between two people who were stupid." Ginny said, wiping tears out of her eyes, and conjuring up a chair.  
  
"You and Harry, huh?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it." Ginny said, trying to stop Hermione from getting too involved.  
  
"You broke up with him Ginny, didn't you?" Hermione asked, sounding demanding. Ginny just nodded her head, more tears flowing. "Why? Because of fear I presume?" Hermione said, looking down at the younger girl. Ginny again nodded her head, crying harder. "Do you know how stupid you are? Braking up with Harry? You love him Ginny, and he loves you. Nothing can ruin that."  
  
"Death." Ginny said, sitting back in her chair, more tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Don't you give a bloody fuck about that. Nothing can ruin what you and Harry. Not even death. Don't give up. And don't worry about me. Go to class. Go, before Promfrey catches you." Hermione said, encouraging the girl to leave. Ginny left, just as she heard footsteps coming. Ginny walked off to class, already late for Herbology, but she didn't care. All she could think about was what Hermione had said. While lost in her mind, Ginny ran into somebody. It was Ron.  
  
"What do you want Ron?" Ginny asked, standing up, dusting herself off from falling.  
  
"I should ask you that." Ron said, a look around him.  
  
"So, you caught the two resident love birds having a snog fest in the Prefect Bathroom, did you?" Ginny said, a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ron inquired.  
  
Ginny smiled. "People talk."  
  
"I thought you and Harry were the 'resident love birds' of Hogwarts." Ron said, as a come back.  
  
"Nope. We broke up at lunch. Oh, and although Malfoy is a great prat, him and Mione do make a great couple. " Ginny said, almost smiling, before she hopped off to Herbology just to annoy Ron.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was slowly approaching, and Harry still sat in the Great Hall. House elves moved around him, going about their chores, wiping down tables, replacing candles, and so forth. In front of Harry was a single bottle of Butterbeer, Harry had asked for a bottle, and he was ready to ask for another. He just couldn't believe that Ginny dumped him. What had he done to her? If Ron found out, he was sure to kill Harry. That much Harry was sure of. There was a loud thump behind Harry, causing him to turn around. Professor Snape appeared, disgruntled, but the same. It seemed odd that Snape would come to the Great Hall when he should have class, especially when it was three in the afternoon. Snape walked over to Harry, and sat across the table from him.  
  
"Problem's Potter?" Snape said, drawing his sneer out, to give it more of the effect.  
  
"Why would you care, Professor?" Harry said, finding 'Professor' hard to say, after all those years of loathing Snape.  
  
"Because Potter, you are a student, and teachers have a right to know when their students have a problem." He said, conjuring up a Firewiskey. "And besides that, Miss Weasley wasn't at Potion's this afternoon, and because there has been a bet going round on how long you two would last."  
  
"How would you know that?" Harry said, angry that Snape would even care about two people's love life.  
  
"That doesn't concern you. What does is that I have a message for you from somebody." Snape said, taking a drink of his Firewiskey.  
  
"Who is the message from?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Someone from your past. They are telling you that you were stupid to let Ginny walk out on you like that. You to belong with each other, and if you are too bloody thick to see that, then you have a problem." Suddenly, Harry felt a tugging on his sleeve, and was jerked out of his sleep.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir, Harry Potter needs to get up. Dobby needs to clean Harry Potter's table, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said, in his squeaky voice.  
  
Harry looked at the little elf. It had all been a dream. "Dobby, did Snape ever come here?" Harry asked, to be sure.  
  
"No Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said, shaking his head, "Dobby never saw Professor Snape, Harry Potter, sir." So it was all a dream. But a wired one. Harry thought. Why would Snape come to him in a dream telling him he was stupid to let Ginny go? Life is just too confusing, Harry thought. Ya, too confusing. Harry stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall, to go find Ginny. Harry felt weird about his dream, but Snape made sense. Was he too thick to realize that him and Ginny belonged together? Harry was going to go to the Hospital wing when he collided with Ron. By now Ron was getting pissed with so many people running into him.  
  
"What now?" Ron said, angry.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said, winded from the fall.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said, "I have been meaning to talk to you." He said, standing up.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Harry asked, standing up as well.  
  
"And the same for you?" Ron asked, a sly smile on his face. "I found something out Harry."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You and my dear sister broke up today. Why?"  
  
"Ask her."  
  
"And why should I ask her?"  
  
"She is the one who broke up with me." As soon as Harry said this, Ron turned around, and started running. "Today is just too weird." He said, thinking aloud.  
  
"You got that right." A voice said, behind him.  
  
Harry turned around. "Gin?" Ginny stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Harry." She said, keeping a safe distance from Harry. "Had a nice day?"  
  
"It was a bloody hell. You?" He said, mystified why she would even want to talk to him.  
  
"About the same. So, Harry, I'll be going." Ginny turned and walked away, once more leaving Harry alone in a Hallway. If Harry hadn't been struggling with himself inside about whether to follow Ginny, he would have noticed Bellatrix Lestrange smiling gleefully down at him, trying not to laugh her head off.  
  
"That's right little Harry, your faithful girl friend has left you. Ha, ha. Now, you'll never get to see he brilliantly red hair in a few weeks, Harry Potter. You're running out of time." She sneered. Bellatrix jumped off the wall, and magically took flight.  
  
Ok. I wasn't going to end the chapter there, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. So, as always, review. I don't know if this was a good chapter. Now my cat just sat on the keyboard, which I thinks she is trying to tell me something. So, I'll post this, and let you read this. Until next time,  
  
Review!  
  
(Please? It would make me feel better.) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
I am truly sorry about all the cursing. I'll say that now. Lots of cursing in this chapter, so I apologize ahead of time. Although some of my readers who may know me, know that sudden out bursts of 'hell' are not uncommon from me. And you know who you are! And just to let you all know, Darco and Harry are not going to become the best of mates. I can't stand that. I just wanted to tell you that. I hate when that happens, because in my eyes, they will always hate each other. And that has nothing to do with this chapter.  
  
Several days had passed since Harry and Ginny last saw each other. And they were putting a very good effort to avoid each other. But one Tuesday morning, they didn't have that much luck avoiding each other. Ginny saw Harry enter the Great Hall, and was going to conveniently disappear, when a scarlet envelope landed on her head. The disgruntled owl that delivered the letter took a bit of a kipper (A/N: If you don't know what that is, you don't want to know.), and flew off. Ginny took the envelope off her head, and almost died when she saw what it was. It was a howler. Oh bloody hell, she thought. She looked on the return address and nearly cried. It was her mum. "Crap. Bloody hell. What the fuck did I do now?" Ginny said, holding the Howler by one of its corners, seeing as it started smoking. She ran out of the Great Hall, bumping into Harry. He was right in front of the doors, and when he fell from Ginny running into him, he opened the doors, just as Ginny was opening the letter.  
  
The shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley could suddenly be heard. "VEGINIA MARIE WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING AT THIS SCHOOL? WE NEVER HAD THIS PROBLEM WITH ANY OF YOUR BROTHERS, BUT YOU? YOUNG LADY, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING SUCH THINGS. YOU ARE COMING HOME AS SOON AS I CAN ARRANGE IT. YOU ARE VERY LUCK IT WASN'T ME WHO FOUND YOU ON THAT COUCH WITH HARRY, OR YOU WOULD BE LISTENING TO THIS IN HELL!" The letter stopped screaming, but not before it blatantly said, "HARRY POTTER, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE THINKING THAT YOU CAN DO. IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU ARE DOING ANYTHING OF A GRAPHIC NATURE WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU'RE THE- BOY- WHO- LIVED BEHIND IS MINE!" The letter promptly blew up after the last proclamation. Both Harry, who had stood up, and Ginny were extremely red; Harry's face was redder than Ginny's hair. The whole Great Hall was laughing, and even some of the teachers smiled, but quickly hid their smile. The two ran, to where they didn't know, both needed to get away from the Great Hall. They were on the fourth floor when Harry said something.  
  
"Gin, in here." She turned around to see Harry holding open the door to a broom closet.  
  
"Oh God, Harry." Ginny said, rolling her eyes, but running into the closet. Harry followed, closing the door behind him. This closet was much bigger than the last one. Harry was able to sit on a box of cleaning supplies while Ginny stood against a wall. Harry was staring intently at the wall in front of him.  
  
Ginny just stared down at the floor, trying not to notice Harry. They just stayed in there, not doing anything, trying to avoid the other. Finally, Harry couldn't take it. He broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you break up with me Gin?" He asked now looking at her.  
  
Ginny numbly turned her head toward Harry. "Why do you care? You don't love me."  
  
"What are you talking about Gin?" Harry asked, confused. "When did I ever not love you?"  
  
"All those times we got caught. After a while, I thought you were just going out with me for show. Let's see how bad The Boy-Who-Lived can be!" She screamed at him, then returning to her dark mood.  
  
"Gin.I, I love you! And I always love you! Nothing will change that!" Harry said, still confused. "I never when out with you for my reputation. It was out of love."  
  
"Then, find something that will change the fact that you. love. me." She said, faltering on her words. "You. love me?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"Ya, I do. I love you. Why, is that a problem?"  
  
"Harry. I." She couldn't say anything. Then, Ginny burst out crying. "God, I don't know why I am doing this." She mumbled, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Life wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I was supposed to be one of those girls who makes the best out of her life, and gets the guy that she really likes, and knows she is perfect for. But I turned out to be the suicidal type, who always thinks about killing themselves. Why did this happen? Harry, why?" She said, burying her head in he hands. She slid down the wall, so she was sitting against it.  
  
"Gin, life was supposed to turn out like this. I was supposed to lose my parents at an early age, and then find you now, and save you from hurting us all. This how life was meant to be." Harry said, walking over to her. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"I." Ginny was cut short by a loud scream.'  
  
"Bloody hell, who got kidnapped this time?" Harry asked, standing up, and leaving the room. Ginny just sat there, dazed. He really loved her. He did. Her life felt more complete now. Ginny stood up, and followed Harry.  
  
\ A/N: so, how was that? Guess what? I only need FOUR more reviews until fifty! So, guess what? I found out this really cool thing. It is called a review button. See, I was reviewing a persons story, (hint, hint, major hint!), and I was experimenting with the page, and so, I pressed this little button that said 'Go' and this little pop-up looking thing came up. Now, if you're like me, you just HATE pop-ups. So first I was mad. Then, I read what it said at the bottom of the box. I did what it said, and wrote a message to the author telling her how wonderful the story was, and to write more, then I pressed the button that say's 'Submit Review' or something like that, and then it said, review send, and I clicked on close window, and then the pop-up went away. Imagine my joy. But the cool part, was when I was reading the authors note, she thanked me! Now isn't that so nice? I'll do the same thing if you all review! So, go ahead, use those amazing skills of yours with the review button! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
A/N: I am very sorry all my h/d shippers if there were any. I am very sorry. Please, just read the chapter, and you'll see why I am apologizing now. Oh, and I should say sorry to my Ron/Hermione shippers too, for the, um, reference to some stuff. If I could have a third category for this story, it would be humor. I have all these ideas, and I could just start laughing my head off at half of them. On with the story.  
  
"I." Ginny was cut short by a loud scream.'  
  
"Bloody hell, who got kidnapped this time?" Harry asked, standing up, and leaving the room. Ginny just sat there, dazed. He really loved her. He did. Her life felt more complete now. Ginny stood up, and followed Harry.  
  
Harry was already running down the hallway by the time Ginny got out of the closet. She ran to catch up with him, and ran along side him as he ran to the scream. "Harry, I want to answer your question." Ginny said, timidly.  
  
"Gin, I don't have time for that now. I love you, I really do." Harry said, stopping, and turning to look at her. "It's just, now I have to see what is wrong."  
  
"That's your problem." Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"You think that you have to carry the world on you shoulders. You think that you always have to play the hero. Harry, give it a rest. You don't always have to save everyone."  
  
"But, what if." Harry began.  
  
"He is DEAD! Get that through your thick skull. The only reason anybody would go missing is if Hermione eloped with Malfoy, in which Ron would make himself contently unavailable. Will you stop worrying!" Ginny screamed, her temper rising. "You don't have to save ANYBODY! Will you stop saving people!"  
  
Harry was speechless. Ginny just screamed at him, telling him to stop playing the hero. "But, I thought you wanted me to save people." Harry said, still confused.  
  
"URGH! How THICK are you? That was when Voldie-Moldie was still here! Will you understand that?" Ginny said, getting even angrier. Out of what ever caused him to do this, which is a mystery to anybody, Harry pulled Ginny close to him.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I scream at you for always playing the hero, and all you can do is tell me that you love me?" Ginny said, pounding her fists on his chest.  
  
"Well, and this." Harry leaned in and kissed her. The kiss could have progressed, but just then Ron came bounding up.  
  
"Will you to get a room?" Ron asked, sickened by the sight. "Well, now that I have said that, I can say this." Ron prepared himself for what was coming next, then screamed, "Hermione's better! She is making a full recovery! So, who wants to kill Malfoy for getting Mione sick?"  
  
The look on Harry and Ginny's face was priceless. Both had a look of shock on their faces, and terror at the same time as well as the look of oddness on Ginny's face, because to her, Ron appeared high. "Umm, Ron, are you, ya know, doing anything?" Harry asked, concerned for Ron's well being.  
  
Ron let out a gasp. "Harry, you mean to tell me that the boy who snogs my sister until tomorrow is gay?" Ron said, shock in his voice. Ginny couldn't help herself and started giggling.  
  
"Gin, stop." Harry said, trying to keep a straight face. "No Ron, I am not gay. It's just, have you. er. are you."  
  
"High? Harry is trying to ask you if you are high." Ginny said, suppressing her giggles to help Harry along.  
  
"What are you thinking? Of course I'm not high! What do I look like, an idiot? No, I kissed Hermione, that's all." Then Ron realized what he had just said. His eyes resembled plates with little blue dots in them, and he brought his hands to his mouth.  
  
"You. WHAT?" Harry yelled, not believing what he had heard. "You kissed Hermione. The same one who only two weeks ago was shagging Malfoy in the Head's common Room. That one?"  
  
"Well, how many Hermione's do we know?" Ron stated, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Is that a problem?" Ron continued on not realizing what Harry had said. "Ya, like I said, I kissed her. It was the mo. Harry, did you say that Herm was 'shagging' Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, um, Ron, see, um, I know some people who aren't going to be sharing in your joy." Ginny said, trying to shift Ron's focus to his joy that he got to kiss Hermione.  
  
"Like who?" Ron asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Like Malfoy?" The color drained from Ron's face faster than you could say 'snogging.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N: I just have to put this in. Take it as a little thing that is completely out of the ordinary before the rest of the story unfolds. I wanted to add some stupid humor, and yet something happens through it. I was laughing when I was writing it, because I was on the phone with my friend, and they found the chapter funny, so I started laughing, and we were all laughing. And I'll stop going on and on now. I realize that this was a short chapter. But, I felt that I should just leave it there, because in the next chapter, we learn TONS more about Bellatrix Lestrange. And you also learn why she is seeking revenge on Harry, and so forth. So, Hermione is getting better, that's good. I want to say that Silent Night now has over 50 reviews! (Stands up, and does a little dance. Suddenly, hpgal186 is over come in a fit of hacking coughs. The author runs to the near-by kitchen and hastily pours a drink. Then, she devours the water, and returns to the computer.) So, now, I will write out my thank you's that are long over due.  
  
They go to: Guruguru214 Lightprincess Pr0ph3t Chicanosurfer01 Thekillerpie Rose petal Sarahamanda Man in the shadows of bla Dolphingirl179 Hermione2004 PhoenixBlack2004 Hbdragon88 Noraseyes Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2 Lilyflower06 Looneylover Lovely-lolly VarsityCheerleader Shdurrani Captian Obivious Symphadora Loudnproud223  
  
I am sorry if I misspelled your pennames. My eyes hurt, I can't see straight, and if I even have half my brain, I am lucky. Until next time, review. 


	19. Chapter Nineteeen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Disclaimer: I am sure I forgot to do this, so here we go. To help me do this, I will require the help of my little friend, Mr. Pillow.  
  
Hpgal186: Mr. Pillow, may I ask what I own?  
  
Mr. Pillow: do I know this?  
  
Hpgal186: Yes, you do. What do I own?  
  
Mr. Pillow: Nothing?  
  
Hpgal186: Yes, very good I own nothing. So, don't sue me. All this Harry Potter are the property of JKR, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. I don't even own Draco Malfoy, which is a shame. I don't even think I own my life. Now, I am very sorry Mr. Pillow, but I have to suffocate Lenore with you.  
  
Mr. Pillow: Noooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
A/N: You don't want to know who Lenore is, trust me. Anywho, chappie 19 is here! Sorry, I haven't updated lately, I have had a hard time with school and all, and I have almost no time to write, and I have been suffering from a horrible case of the cursed illness, writers block. So, I am deeply sorry about my not posting a lot. On with the story.  
  
P.S. Ten digital cookies to whoever catches the Good Charlotte reference!  
  
P.P.S. ONLY READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE OODLES OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS!  
  
***  
  
Ron ran off to go hide somewhere in case Malfoy saw him kiss Hermione. Harry and Ginny were again left alone, and Ginny desperately wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry? Um, you know that question you asked me earlier?" She said, unsure of anything.  
  
"What about it?" Harry said, looking down into her bright eyes.  
  
"I am ready to answer it."  
  
"And I am listening."  
  
"See, I was sitting in class, when I started thinking, 'Does he really love me?' And, so I thought no, I am just some thing that gets used, and then you told me you loved me back there, and, oh, Harry. I.. I.. Love you!" Ginny said, hugging Harry. "Do you want to get back together?"  
  
Harry looked down at her eyes. How could he refuse? "Yes." Ginny started it this time. She kissed him, and then he returned it. Soon, they ended up in an empty classroom, and it was well past three before either of them thought about sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and all the Gryffindor's who were staying at Hogwarts, were lounging in the common room, with the exception of two. Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found, and some of their fellow classmates were happy about that. And Harry and Ginny were happy about that, too.  
  
On this night, the happy couple was to be found sitting in the Room of Requirement, together. Harry was sitting on the floor when Ginny sat down in his lap. "Harry?" She asked, innocence in her voice.  
  
"Yes, my bloody valentine?" Harry replied.  
  
"You have got the wrong holiday. It's Christmas." Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. He really didn't know why he called Ginny his 'bloody valentine,' it was really odd to say. But, love can make you lose your mind, Harry thought. "Gin, I got you something for Christmas."  
  
"Really?" Ginny said, getting closer to Harry.  
  
"Yes, and you won't get it yet."  
  
"Ok, as long as it is from you, I wouldn't care if it was an used quill." Ginny said, kissing him on the neck. "I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Gin."  
  
~*& Meanwhile In The Gryffindor Common Room&*~  
  
Ron knocked over his chess game he was playing against himself. It was getting really boring, seeing as he wasn't winning, or losing, for that fact. Some on lookers looked up, but for the most part, most of the people in the Common Room ignored him. Ron was about to go up to bed, when the Common Room door opened. And Hermione stepped in.  
  
Ron saw her and instantly turned a violent shade of red. He walked over to his friend and gave her a hug. "Hermione! You're out of the Hospital! And I thought you were going to die!" Ron said, backing away from Hermione.  
  
"Good to see you too, Ron." She said, confused by his behavior. He was oddly clam, very unlike Ron. "What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what's up?'" Ron said, in an oddly clam voice "Nothing is up. I was just going to go up to bed and then you came in."  
  
"Draco is not going to kill you Ron. He doesn't even know that we kissed. So, where are Harry and Ginny?" She said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, who bloody knows? All break they have been having all these little 'walks' that turn into snogging fests, and if they aren't careful, neither of them will have tonsils soon."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, mildly interested. "So, they got back together?"  
  
"Ya, and I want them to have a big fight soon, so they will stop snogging each other every five minutes."  
  
"Well, both of them are happy, and as long as they are happy, you should be happy." Hermione said, standing next to Ron. "Hey Ron, can I talk to you about something? That is, like, really important?" Hermione said, a hint of dread in her voice.  
  
"Sure," Ron answered, "what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, er, Ron, why don't we go somewhere where people can't over hear us." Hermione said, shaking a little.  
  
"Sure. You ok, you look a little worried." Ron said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, lets go then. I know a place where we can talk." He said, ushering her out of the common room. They walked out into the corridor, where Hermione leaned against the wall, and erupted into tears. Ron, being the very unknowing git that he is, didn't know what to do. So, doing what Harry did in their fifth year, he patted Hermione on the back. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, everything is wrong. And on top of everything being wrong, I am just too young." She sobbed, now crying on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"What happened? Why are you too youn." Then it dawned on Ron. "You don't mean that your."  
  
"Yes, I am pregnant." Hermione said, crying even harder now.  
  
"Then who is the fath."  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione finished for him.  
  
"THAT BLOODY GIT! I"LL KILL HIM FOR YOU! I SWAER I WILL!" Ron screamed, causing Hermione to jump back from the angry boy.  
  
"No, don't kill him! He wants this kid, I know he does." Hermione said, trying to calm Ron.  
  
But Ron wouldn't say anything. Hs face was white, his jaw clenched closed, and his hand's were balled into fits. "Ron?" Hermione said, worriedly.  
  
It took Ron a while before he could talk. "Ron, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I.. I still can't get over the fact that you slept with the git."  
  
***  
  
~*&Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement&~  
  
Harry and Ginny were in the middle of a heated snogging session, when suddenly, Harry stopped. "Gin, something's not right." Harry said, moving away from her.  
  
"What do you mean, Ha." But Ginny was stopped by an evil, window-shattering laugh that came from high in the ceiling.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Potter, something isn't right? Now is it?" A voice said, as a figure dropped down from the rafters. The figure stepped into the light, revealing its identity. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
(A/N: I thought about ending it there, but I said no, I'm on a roll, and this is too much of a cliffy to leave you with.)  
  
"You!" Harry said, upon seeing her. Ginny was too frightened to do anything, so she sat on the couch, scared out of her mind.  
  
"Yes, it is me. And I must say, long time, no see. So how is it without my dear cousin? What would he say if he saw you and that dear read-headed girl together?" Bellatrix said, sneering. "Oh, I know. He would tell you how much you remind him of James, and then tell you a story about your dear dead mum and dad. Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
"What do you want, you bloody murder?" Harry spat out moving closer to Ginny to protect her.  
  
"Bloody murder? What happened to bloody valentine? Oh well, I came to tell you that your time is up, Harry Potter." Bellatrix laughed again, and then flew up into the rafters, and flew out of a window that had magically appeared above Harry and Ginny. Before she left the room, she screeched, "Your time is your Potter, you only have a little while," Before breaking up into blood curling laughs, and then vanished.  
  
Ginny was as white as snow, and as soon as Bellatrix left, she started crying. Harry moved over to her, and hugged her. "Gin, its alright. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me."  
  
"Harry," She said, wiping tears off her face, "Don't tell me everything will be alright. It never will. Nothing will ever be all right. Just hold me, and don't say anything." Harry listened to her request. He sat there, holding her, wondering what Bellatrix Lestrange meant by 'his time was up.'  
  
*** Christmas a very casual affair. Ron and Hermione had kept her news quite, and Ginny and Harry kept what happened to them quite, too. So you can imagine the quietness of the holiday. Nobody spoke, and when it was time to unwrap presents that each had gotten, it was the first time most of them had talked all day.  
  
First, it was Harry. He got a broom polishing set from Hermione, and a subscription to 'Quidditch Magazine' from Ron. Then, was his present from Ginny. It was wrapped in a small box, with a single ribbon tied around it. He undid the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside was a little slip of parchment that read, "Meet me by the couch at 8 tonight. -G" He closed the box and slipped it into his pocket. Nobody, had seen him open Ginny's present, because just then, Hermione ran from her seat, and to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up. Ron got up and ran after her, meeting the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Herm, are you alright?" Ron asked, knocking on the door.  
  
"Er, ya. But, could somebody go fetch Madam Promfrey for me?" She said sounding muffled.  
  
"Sure." Ron said to the door. "Ginny," Ron asked, turning around, "Could you go get Madam Promfrey, seeing as you have the most amazing relationship with her."  
  
"Sod off you great git." Ginny said, throwing a pillow at Ron before leaving the common room. Harry was going to go with Ginny when Ron walked over to him and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Mate, I need to talk to you about something." Harry turned around to face Ron.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, sitting down on a sofa.  
  
"Er, I don't know how to say this." Ron said, playing with a near-by pillow. "Well, you know how Malfoy and Hermione were going out?" Harry nodded his head. "We, now they have something else in common."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Harry said.  
  
"Um, see, you know how the other day you said that Hermione and Malfoy were shagging in the Head Common Room?" Once more Harry nodded his head. "Well, see, I at first thought that you were playing with me. Then, well, I found something out." Ron was turning redder by the minute. "See, when you do things without protection, things can, um, happen."  
  
"Cut to the chase, Ron." Harry said, getting annoyed by Ron dodging the main point.  
  
"Hermione is going to have a baby."  
  
The shock was too much for Harry. Hermione. Was. Pregnant. It was all too much for him. "But, who" Harry couldn't say much more because his mouth wasn't working right.  
  
"Malfoy." This time it was Harry who ran to a bathroom, and upon reaching the bathroom he threw up. This was too much at one time. First, it was Hermione getting Pregnant. And on top of it, it was Malfoy's kid. This is all wrong. Everything was wrong.  
  
Just then, Madam Promfrey came in. (Harry was in the boy's bathroom in his dormitory, just to let you all know.) He heard her moving around down in the common room, and Ginny enter the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Harry?" She called out uncertainly.  
  
"In here." He replied. Ginny walked over to where his voice came from.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" she said, rushing over to his side, and flushing the toilet where he had thrown up.  
  
"Now. I got told the most sickening thing." Harry said, sitting down on the floor, holding his stomach at the thought of it.  
  
"What was it?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Harry said, not sure if Ginny knew.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if something made you empty the contents of your stomach into that toilet, then it is something I should worry about if I want to give you your Christmas present." She argued back, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Gin, I was thinking about what Bellatrix Lestrange said."  
  
"Oh." They sat in silence for a while, holding hands. Even if Bellatrix was only after Harry, both of them knew that both would be affected. They knew it. And the thought scared them. Harry slowly closed his eyes as they sat there. It wasn't until Ginny shot up from his side that Harry moved.  
  
"What's up Gin?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"If we don't get ready in ten minutes, we'll be late for what I have planned." Ginny said, looking at herself in a small, cracked mirror. You would think you guys would have better mirrors. With gits like Malfoy all obsessed with how they look and all." At the mention of Malfoy's name Harry put a hand over his mouth, trying not to spill the contents of his breakfast all over the floor. But Ginny didn't see this, as she had already left to go get dressed. Harry picked himself up, and followed her out the door.  
  
~A/N~  
  
Hello my dear readers! I have some news. First, I changed my penname to 'The Red Haired One.' See, I really didn't like hpgal186, and I have red hair, (not naturally, but still, it's red.), so I thought, that would be interesting. Anywho, because I am not doing to cheeky in school, I can only do fan fiction on the weekend, and on break. But, my dear readers, for me, Thanksgiving holidays are only in three days! This chapter will probably be the last one in a week or more. I was thinking about what I want to happen, and even then, I was real scared about posting this chapter. Please don't kill me for what Malfoy did; I have my own evil plot for him. He, He, he! This chapter is seven pages on Microsoft Word, my longest chapter yet! As of 9:17 am on Saturday, November 22, 2003, silent Night has 59 reviews! I love you guys! This is better than all my other fan fiction reviews put together! Thank you, and, as always, REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Disclaimer: "Would everyone who does NOT own Harry Potter please stand up?" (Everyone except JKR and the Warner Bro. Executive people and the companies who publish Harry Potter stay seated.) "Everyone who is standing, what do you have to say?" Suddenly, all the standing people scream, "We don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue!"  
  
A/N: My apologies to my Ron/Hermione shippers. You what is interesting? Most of the writers of Draco/Hermione fics put Harry/Ginny together. And yet, in the Harry/Ginny fics, it is Ron/Hermione. Isn't that interesting? Oh well, I just thought that was interesting. Now, the crappy story you all have been waiting ever so patiently for.  
  
A word in the little *stars* means that the word is stressed. Italics and bold things don't work with Word. Bloody Word.  
  
Ginny clamored down the stairs and met up with Harry by the couch. She was wearing simple indigo dress robes that fit her nicely, and Harry had a black cloak on hiding what else he was wearing. Her hand slipped into his, and they set off. Just as they had reached the exit, Malfoy came storming in the common room.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed. Out of terror, Ginny jumped behind Harry, who had drawn out his wand, prepared to curse Malfoy.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in our common room? You get you great git!" Harry yelled, out raged that a Slytherin could get into the Gryffindor Common Room. Madam Promfrey suddenly rushed out of the room where Hermione was. She took Malfoy by the ea, and rushed him out of the room.  
  
"What. What is going on?" Ginny asked, frightened by what was going on. All Harry could think t that moment was 'She doesn't know. Gin's clueless.'  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered, moving to the back of the Fat Lady. "Where were we going?" He said, trying to get her out of the common room.  
  
"Er, follow me." Ginny said nervously, and led Harry out of the common room.  
  
~&Meanwhile in the room off the Gryffindor Common Room&~  
  
Madam Promfrey had a death grip on Malfoy's ear, and wouldn't give up on it until he was safely inside the room. She shut the door, and locked it. The room was rather small. It had soft burgundy fabric on the walls, and gold carpet. Hermione was sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room, which happened to be a couch. As soon as he saw her, Malfoy ran over to Hermione, and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What's wrong Mione? What happened?" He asked, sitting next to her. Hermione took his hand, and started crying. "Draco. I'm. Oh God. I am going to have a baby." She sputtered out, tears streaming down her face. It took several minutes until the news donned him. He looked up at Hermione, his face lit.  
  
"You're. You're going to have a baby?" He asked still not believing the news he was hearing. "You're serious?" Hermione could only nod her head. Draco felt her hand tighten around his hand as she waited for his reply. "Oh, Hermione." That was all he could say before he swept her up into a hug. " I love you Mione. You know I do."  
  
"So. So you don't hate me?"  
  
"Why would I hate you? You're going to have my kid! It is mine, right?" He asked, pulling her into his lap. Hermione nodded her head, and Draco kissed her. Madam Promfrey silently left, thinking about another couple, who just after three years since they had left Hogwarts, came to her, seeking news about the same thing. Although that had been many years ago, she couldn't help but think that those two had hated each other until their last year.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The night was silent and cold, but the stars remained bright. This night reminded Ginny of another wintry night in her past, but tonight was different. She was loved. And that was all that mattered to her. Ginny stumbled up the steps to the Astronomy Tower, and she felt the warm touch of hands as they gripped her around the waist so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Careful there Gin." Harry said in a highly seductive voice. Ginny blushed upon hearing Harry say that.  
  
"I will be." Was the best thing she could say as they reached the top. There was a small fire in the middle of the tower, and a large burgundy pillow in front of the fire. They were having dinner with the rest of the school that had bothered to stay for the holidays. Moving over to the pillow, Ginny sat down on it, and Harry followed.  
  
"Harry." She managed to croak out. "I. I love you."  
  
"Gin, I love you too." He replied, taking her hand in his. "And nothing can replace you. You're my Ginny. And I love that about you." He leaned in for a kiss, and Ginny gratefully returned his request. Harry broke away suddenly, and looked at Ginny with bright green eyes that held a certain fire in them. "Gin, I got you something." Harry pulled out a black velvet box. "Gin, I." But Harry was at a loss for words. Ginny took the box into her hands and opened it.  
  
(A/N: I seriously considered leaving it off there, but it would be way too short. He, he, he, I bet you all think you know what is going to be in the box, don't you?)  
  
Inside was the most amazing ring Ginny had ever seen. It was a plane silver band, but it had HP+GW engraved in the inside. "Oh Harry." Ginny couldn't speak either. Harry took the ring out of the box, and fastened it around her neck. Ginny reached up and felt the silver chain that the ring was on. It felt cold against her skin, but provided a sense of comfort, in a way.  
  
"Whenever I am in danger, you will feel it become warm. Do. you like it?" Harry asked, unsure of what she thought.  
  
"I love it!" She cried, hugging Harry. "It is wonderful!" Harry smiled, thinking about how important Ginny seemed to him that moment. He loved everything about her. The way her deep red hair fell in layers around her face. Her smile, the way it always made even his worse days better. And the way she kissed him. It was perfect.  
  
"Ok, now for your gift." Ginny said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She handed him a square, flimsy package, as if it contained only paper. Harry tore off the wrapping paper, and looked at Ginny's gift. He couldn't believe what it was. Deeds to a house.  
  
"Sirius gave them to me. He said they were the deeds to your parent's old house. They had another house or something like that. Like an old house that ran in your Dad's family because he was a pure blood." Ginny said making sure Harry wouldn't collapse into tears.  
  
"Ginny, oh, wow." Harry said, unable to control anything. "So, the house is mine?" He said, looking at the girl. Ginny nodded her head, looking at the papers in his hand. "Gin, if your allowed, would you like to live with me this summer if I move into the house?"  
  
She looked at Harry. "Of course." She whispered, burying her head into his chest. "We should go down to dinner. We, um, should eat." Harry wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Not yet." Harry whispered in her ear, running his hands along her back. "Not yet. Let's stay up here for a bit."  
  
"Fine." She replied, knocking him over, and planting a kiss on his lips. If either of them had known about the mini audience watching them, they didn't show it. Bellatrix Lestrange motioned behind her to the small crowd of still loyal Death Eaters. Bellatrix wouldn't give up. She had to avenge the Dark Lord. He was the only one that she loved. Well, Lucius, but that was different, very different.  
  
The room was dark, and Bellatrix entered with caution. Lucius had summoned her here, but she still had reason to fear. Although her and the older Malfoy had been having an affair for over two months, she knew Lucius had a dark side. And it needed to be released.  
  
"Ah, come here my pet." It was Lucius' voice. She knew it well by now. "I have something for you."  
  
"And what would that be?" She answered, walking to the voice of her lover.  
  
"A business proposition. One involving Potter and that lying, cheating son of mine. The idiot boy." Lucius sounded upset. Bellatrix could sense his anger. Her years of being a Death Eater hadn't gone to waste.  
  
"What is it Blondie Bear?" She said, calling him the nickname she stole from a muggle show that she saw one time while undercover for the dark lord. "You seem upset."  
  
"My son is seeing a muggle born." Bellatrix let out a barley audible gasp of horror.  
  
"A *mudblood*?" Bellatrix said, verifying that she had heard him correctly. "You're joking."  
  
"Sadly my dear Bellatrix, I wish I was. I have a highly reliable source that gave me the information. I have to kill the girl. And I need your help. I need you to kidnap the girl." He said, lighting his wand. Even by the faint wand light, Bellatrix could tell Draco's betrayal was hurting Lucius. She snaked her arms around him, and held him loosely, providing little comfort, if any to the worn man.  
  
"Will this provide you with any help at all?" She asked, planting kisses along his collarbone. "Will it?"  
  
"This will lead Potter to Master, and I will kill the girl in the mean time. It will also help preserve the Malfoy name. My son is too thick to even keep the name well respected. He is almost a man, and yet I must still correct his errors." By now Bellatrix was unbuttoning the top of his robes. She was still planting kisses on him, but was working further along his body.  
  
"Let's forget you bitch of a son. You need to relax. Your all tense." She said, in a seductive way, unbuttoning Lucius' robes even more.  
  
If Bellatrix remembered correctly, that night had been wonderful. And months later, she saw the plan Lucius came up with execute and fail. But she could think about that later. It was time to get Potter back for what he did to Lord Voldemort, the one who helped her and Lucius meet.  
  
"Your time is up. Now Potter." She whispered, just as Ginny and Harry left the tower, arm in arm.  
  
A/N: What is UP with you people? I give you an author's note, telling you to e-mail me ideas, and not one. None. I'll check if it posted. If it didn't I'll cut you all some slack, but really, what was up with that? Not one thing telling me who they are all mad at me because it was an A/N instead of a chapter. Just to let you know, this will be the last ch. Until Christmas holes, and that starts on the 19 of December. So, if today is the 4th, that is, 17 days until I even think about posting. Even then, time is squished. So, I thought this would end in about five chappies or so, but there is SO much that has to go into this before I can end it, so expect ten or more chappies! Yes, this is a VERY long-term project. I have to go to bed so I can get up early so I can do stuff before I have to leave in the morning. Until next time, REVIEW! Or you won't see another chapter in a LONG time!  
  
REMEMBER  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Disclaimer- Please don't sue me, I am only a person who lives off of whatever is in the refrigerator at the time, and wished I made money off of this. In fact, that didn't cross my mind until a few weeks ago, when somebody brought that up.  
  
A/N: I am going to put the Authors note here, not at the end. I couldn't put it at the end. Not with this chapter, it would ruin the whole chapter. This very chapter is the climax chapter of the whole story, and has taken me over three weeks to write on paper, and it took a lot of thought to get through this chapter.  
  
On a different note, I now have 70 reviews! I love you all for making that possible!  
  
I am removing the two authors notes that I put up. Apparently you are not allowed to have them, so I have to get rid of them. If you have any questions, or ideas for future chapters, e-mail me. My e-mail should now be posted in my profile, if not, here it is: hpgal186@yahoo.com So, if you e-mail me, put something like, fan fiction or Silent Night as the subject of the e-mail. I am going to take ideas for the sequel. So if you have an idea that you really like that could happen with this story, let me know. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I have a Christmas fic of sorts out. It is called A Harry Potter Christmas Carol. And Voldemort has graced us with his wonderful talents of coming back from the dead and being Scrooge! Hopefully, all of it will be posted by Christmas, but I'm not sure. So read it if you want, and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The walk to the Great Hall seemed to go too fast for Harry and Ginny, even though they stopped every five minutes to have a snog fest. But, that didn't last long. Ron happened to run into them on his way to dinner. Obviously disgusted, Ron quickly found a different to the Great Hall. As he left, Harry couldn't help but start to laugh. Soon, Ginny started laughing too. The look on Ron's face was priceless.  
  
"Gin," He whispered into her ear, "meet me in the old Charms Classroom after dinner tonight." Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
"Sure." She said mischievously, walking into the Great Hall. Harry followed, and the two sat down at the giant table set out for the students who bothered to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
Dinner was a very formal affair. Nobody talked much, and there were only a few students at dinner. Harry noted that Hermione and Malfoy weren't at Christmas Dinner, and Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Ginny still didn't know.  
  
Soon, the feast was over. 'All too soon.' Thought Harry. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it. Even though it was Christmas and all should be right, it wasn't.  
  
Outside, Bellatrix Lestrange waited until the right time. She knew Potter and his flame-headed girlfriend had something planned for that night. One of her numerous spies had told her so. Bellatrix just needed the right time. When everyone was vulnerable. That would be her time.  
  
A shrill call of a bird found its way to Bellatix's ear. That was the signal. It was time to fulfill Lucius' wish.  
  
~*!!*~  
  
Ginny walked into the old Charms Classroom. It was dark in the room, and the normally cold stone floor was covered in feather quilts. Someone was coming, and she knew they were coming. It was Harry. He entered the Classroom, as Ginny got up, welcoming him with a kiss that he gladly deepened, and they fell on the soft ground. Harry's hand's found their way past the barrier of her robes, and his hands were attempting to undo her bra. Suddenly, all the occupants of Hogwarts heard a sound like an atomic bomb setting off, and green light filled the air. Scared students began to scream, trying to find a way to get away from the horrid, nasty, sickening, green light that looked like a thousand killing curses.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ginny screamed, "don't leave me!" She said, holding onto Harry for dear life.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Harry told her, holding her tight, as the green light grew brighter. Screams of terrified students rang in the air, as the sounds of walls falling competed with the screams.  
  
An evil laughter cracked the sounds of screaming. Both Harry and Ginny knew that laugh, and it chilled them to the bone. They both were thinking the same thing. Bellatrix Lestrange was attacking Hogwarts.  
  
~*!!*~  
  
Ron Weasley watched as Harry and Ginny walked off after dinner. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, Ron just didn't want to see Ginny get hurt. She was his little sister, and he was sworn to protect her.  
  
Hermione wasn't at dinner; Ron figured that she wouldn't be at dinner, her and Malfoy needed to talk things over. Ron was happy for her, don't get him wrong, its just something in him was wishing that the Hermione was carrying his baby. Ron had felt something when he kissed Hermione. She felt nothing, he was sure of that, but he sure did.  
  
And that was what had bothered him, the fact that he might have more than friendly for his best friend. It scared him more than you can imagine.  
  
Ron just sighed and continued his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. That was when he heard it, the boom, and the screams. Ron was scared. Harry and Ginny where God-knows-where, Hermione could die in her condition, she was also with Malfoy, his sworn archenemy, and Hogwarts was under attack. Things couldn't get much worse.  
  
But they just did.  
  
The walls began to shake. Something was going on. And Ron didn't like this one bit. Ron heard a person clumsily trying to get out of the hallway behind Ron. He spun round to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Hermione. Then, jealousy took over when he saw Malfoy carefully handling her, to make sure she didn't get hurt. The, Ron saw the look on Hermione's face. She was scared. And he was that. His heart softened. He really did feel for her.  
  
"Hermione!" Her said, running over to her, letting out the breath he had unconsciously been holding as he ran to his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She shook her head yes. "Ron, what is going on?" Her voice was dripping with fear.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just happy that you are okay." Ron said, hugging Hermione. Suddenly, people ran up from behind Ron and hit him over the head with pieces of stone. Hermione screamed as they tried to do the same to her.  
  
"Expelleariums!" Draco yelled, disarming the people. Hermione started to cry, as she fell to the ground, cradling Ron's limp form, while Draco held her tight, neither knowing that what was going on could change their lives forever. And if Ron knew that Hermione was holding him in her arms, he most defiantly would not be out cold.  
  
*~!!~*  
  
"Ginny! I need you to go to the dungeons." Harry screamed at her, over the noise of all the commotion going on around them.  
  
"Why? I can't leave you Harry!" Ginny cried, close to tears.  
  
"I don't want to lose you! I love you! I would die if I let myself lose you!" He said to her, holding her close to him. Ginny started to cry, tears making her face tear stained.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't send her down there, half the free Death Eaters are down there, waiting for you two. They all have my word to kill you on sight." Harry and Ginny turned around to see the owner of the voice. Bellatrix Lestrange stood inside the door, an evil smile playing across her face, as she played with her wand in her fingers. She was calm amidst this entire killing spree that she was on. And that sickened Harry.  
  
"What do you want you bloody bitch?" Harry snapped at her, sounding braver than he felt.  
  
"My, my, the little Boy-Who-Lived has got a mouth? Well, this is surprising." Bellatrix mocked. "What do I want? Why that is a stupid question if I ever heard one. It is obvious what I want."  
  
"Unless you just want to kill me for the hell of it, not really. I would have thought you evil types would have figured out what you want by now, because really, just trying to kill me is getting old." Harry said, passing time. The longer he talked, the more time they would have. "So, really, what do you want?"  
  
"Shut up you idiot boy!" Bellatrix screamed. "SILENCIO!"  
  
But Harry was too fast for her. Ginny toppled to the floor, which thankfully was soft, as Harry shouted "PROTEGO!" Bellatrix's spell was stopped from hitting anyone.  
  
"Think your brilliant, do you Potter? Well, sorry to burst your bubble. CURIO!" Bellatrix said, screaming the curse. Harry ducked, as the curse hit a wall. "Ha, Ha. You can doge little Potter, but you can't run forever!"  
  
Ginny looked up to see Harry dodge another one of Bellatrix's curses, and Bellatrix cry out in anger.  
  
"You'll pay Potter!" She said, "first, with your little sweetheart!" Looking down at Ginny, Bellatrix screamed, "CURIO!"  
  
But at the same time, Ginny said, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The result was the two spells meeting. What happened is only known to happen once in history. That fateful meeting only happened three years before, in a normally silent graveyard.  
  
The beam of spells, connecting the two wands started to glow purple. Harry let out a gasp. Bellatrix and Ginny had sister wands. He wasn't the only one to share a wand with evil forces.  
  
As it had in history, the light beam began to splinter, forming a purple web around Bellatrix and Ginny. They both had the same look on their face. Fear.  
  
What was happening to Ginny and Bellatrix scared both of them. Slowly, they began to rise off of the floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bellatrix screamed, as the few still loyal Death Eaters came running into the room.  
  
"Harry," Ginny cried, tears falling down her face, "what is happening?" She was scared. Frightened. Ginny was facing death, and it broke Harry's heart to see it.  
  
Harry wanted to comfort Ginny, make everything right again. Then, he remembered what Ginny had said to him, the night when Bellatrix told him that his time was up. And her words him like a bomb as he stood there, in the Charms Classroom, watching Ginny fight for her life.  
  
"Harry," He recalled her saying, "don't tell me everything will be alright. It never will. Nothing will ever be alright." And then he held her. He wanted nothing more than to love and protect Ginny in a world with no Voldemort, Death Eaters, and a world with no pain.  
  
Screaming suddenly brought Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Harry!" It was Ginny. More tears were falling down her face as she desperately looked at him. Fear shadowed her face. 'She shouldn't be doing this. None of this was meant for Ginny.' Harry thought.  
  
A giant, ghost-like form erupted from the tip of Bellatrix's wand. It was Sirius Black.  
  
*~!!~*  
  
If Professor Dumbledore could recall, nobody in history had ever tried to attack Hogwarts. And now it was happening.  
  
The evening had started out as normal as any Christmas evening. Albus had gone down to dinner, and observed two people who reminded him very much of Lily and James Potter, eat dinner, and then leave. Albus himself did very much the same thing, and then went to his office to examine some papers.  
  
He heard it then. That god-forsaken boom, the screams. Albus sighed, stood up, and then prepared himself to fight for the safety of the only place he ever loved.  
  
*~!!~*  
  
"Sirius!" Harry croaked out.  
  
"Well, that's some way to greet your godfather who has been dead for almost two years!" He said, a smile playing on his face. Ginny looked more terrified as ever, seeing a dead man suddenly appear out of a wand.  
  
"Sirius?" Ginny said faintly.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Sirius' Ghost said happily, turning from Harry to her. "Did anybody ever tell you how much you look like Lily? Spitting image really. Except for the eyes."  
  
"Black!" Bellatrix snapped, fearful of the apparition.  
  
"Why, hello Bella! It is such a pleasure to see my killer!" Sirius said sarcastically. "Ginny," he said, turning back to the girl. "Don't break the connection until the right time. When the time comes, the connection will kill the one who is not fighting for love. You got that?" Ginny nodded her head numbly.  
  
The Death Eaters began to circle around the two, unsure of what to do. Harry was still in shock of seeing his godfather. They stood like that for minutes, when Dumbledore came storming into the classroom.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Break the connection! NOW!" The old man yelled.  
  
Ginny looked over at Sirius, who nodded to her. She jumped aside, as Sirius turned to Harry. Bellatrix screamed. The web began to attack her and the terrified Death Eaters who were running around like chickens with their heads cut off as thin beams of light attacked them, making them nothing but pieces of charred cloak. Ginny ran to Harry, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her like there was no tomorrow, a little piece of white paper sticking out of his hand.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix dieing, as the shadow of Sirius Black faded into the air. Dumbledore finally knew the world was safe. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Disclaimer- Do I look like I own Harry Potter? If I did, would I be writing this crap story? No, I would be in Bermuda, along with my muse, sitting on a beach writing Harry Potter Six. Yep. That's me! NOT!  
  
A/N: Ok. So, unfortunately, my muse left me for some Bermuda. She was kind enough to send me a postcard. And on it she wrote,  
  
HA, HA, HA! Love, Daisy Lavender Lily Marigold Bluebell Nightshade Sunflower Daffodil Douglas Fur.  
  
Isn't that nice of her? So on the front is a picture of her, watching the sunset with a really cute blonde dude putting oils on her back. Can you believe her? Then, she sends me Dot, who is a replacement muse, then Dot goes to Hawaii, and Dot sends me some Spanish muse, who talked in all Spanish, and I couldn't understand one word. That muse became suicidal when she found out I wasn't Spanish. So then she went to New York City and jumped off of a skyscraper. So now I am museless. Yep, I have no muse. So, This is going to be a really short and pointless chapter probably. Unless my muses comeback from Bermuda, Hawaii, and the dead.  
  
Guess what? The story ISN"T over! It is still going on! So don't you dare think that the story is over. Because it isn't. I'll tell you when it is.  
  
Quick question. Should Draco Malfoy die? I'm not sure if he should or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was hopelessly lost in herself. Ina matter of five short weeks, she went from a suicidal monster, to Harry Potter's girlfriend, to the person who finally killed Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
As she stood there in Harry's arms, crying her eyes out, Ginny never once thought about how the rest of the world was going to react. She didn't even know what she was going to do. All Ginny cared about was the fact that she was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, crying into his arms, and she was never going to leave.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said, making her look up at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
she could have laughed her head off at his words, No, she was not okay. She just killed Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman responsible for the deaths of many, and now the love of her life was asking her if she was okay.  
  
But all she could do was attempt to speak, but fail miserably.  
  
"Come again?" Harry asked her, taking his arms off of her and fumbling with a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, watching his hands intently.  
  
"Look." Harry said, giving her the paper that was actually a photo. At first, Ginny thought it was her and Harry, but she didn't have green eyes and Harry's eyes were not brown. Then she remembered what Sirius had told her about looking exactly like Lily, except for the eyes, of course.  
  
"Is that."  
  
"Ya, that's my mum and dad." Harry said.  
  
"I would have thought it was us." Ginny said, still looking at the old photo.  
  
"We do look like them, don't we?" Harry said, moving next to her so he could put an arm around her waist. Silent tears fell down Ginny's face as she felt how right it was to have Harry's arm around her, when just moments ago she could have ceased to exist.  
  
"Gin, why are you crying?" Harry asked, wiping the tears away with the gentle tough of his hands.  
  
"Mr. Potter," a voice behind them said, "You and Miss Weasley have some explaining to do." The pair turned around to see Dumbledore right behind them, a smile creeping up on his face as he saw the two standing together.  
  
***  
  
Ron moaned in pain. All he could remember was Hermione, rocks, and. Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione?" He weakly called out.  
  
"Ron?" Her hopeful voice said, as her face swam into his sight. "Oh Ron!" She cried, tears adding to already tear-stained face.  
  
"Mione, don't cry." He said calling her by his nickname for her, as he meekly wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Shh, its all okay."  
  
"No, its not. Draco. He." Hermione couldn't finish as she looked over at Draco's limp form.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, trying to sit up as he realized he was lying in Hermione's lap.  
  
"Oh, this thing.came. flying out of nowhere, and h-h-hit him! And, and." She started to sob. Not knowing what to do, Ron gently pulled Hermione to him, hugging her.  
  
"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you and the kid. Always." He whispered into her ear.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore, despite all the mess, blood, and gore, was able to get the two students to his office.  
  
"Sit." Was the first thing he said as they entered the remarkably clean room. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, than sat down on two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked, the normal glint in his eyes gone.  
  
"See." But words failed Ginny. She just looked at Harry for help.  
  
"Professor, see, it all started a few days ago." And Harry launched into a full-scale story about what had happened to him and Ginny with Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
".So the same thing happened with their wands as with Voldemort and mine." Harry finished, a good fifty minutes later.  
  
"Sister wands." Dumbledore whispered, amazed.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Ginny, may I ask what your wand contains?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down in his chair, looking at the girl intently.  
  
"Unicorn hair. Why." Ginny asked, still confused.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange also had Unicorn Hair in her wand. From the same animal that contributed to your wand Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, "Now, may I see your wand?" Ginny threw the wand at Dumbledore, looking as if the thing contained a deadly disease. Harry put his arm around Ginny, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, this is no reason to hate your wand. In fact, this might be reason to like it even more. The fact that you are still here proves that you are stronger than the holder of your sister wand." He said, turning Ginny's wand over in his wrinkled fingers.  
  
Ginny gave the professor a strange look as he continued on. "Ginny," he said looking at the young girl, "You are stronger than Bellatrix would ever had been. And tonight showed it."  
  
"But how?" Ginny asked, still confused,  
  
"Miss Weasley, Sirius said that the connection would kill the one who was not fighting for love. That proves that you are stronger than Bellatrix. You love." Dumbledore said, pausing. "The fact that you love makes you better than a hundred Bellatrix's. Love is what caused the downfall of many wizards, and the protection of some, as I am sure Mr. Potter can tell you." As Dumbledore said this, Harry's grip tightened on Ginny.  
  
"I really should tell you two something." The old man said, thoughtfully. "History tends to repeat itself, and really, you two do look a great deal like James and Lily. Dumbledore walked over to his door. "I'll just leave you two alone then. I must go see who died and such." With that, he left the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Ginny turned to face Harry, tears stinging her eyes. "Do you think he's right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered, sitting on the ground, putting Ginny into his lap. "I mean, people are always telling me how much I look like my dad, but." He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, looking into his deep emerald eyes. "Do I look like your mum?" He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Harry just took out the photo and handed it to her.  
  
"Where did you get this?" She asked, flipping it over to look at the back.  
  
"When Sirius came out of Bellatrix's wand, he gave it to me just before he left." But Ginny wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the back, which had writing scribbled on the back. "Ginny?" Harry asked, looking at her. Her lip was trebling as she read the writing. "What." He took the picture from her, and read what was written there.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
It began.  
  
When you read this, it most likely will mean that we have left you forever, and for that I am sorry. As your mum, I wish I could have been there to see you ride your first broomstick, even though I constantly tell your father how dangerous they are, go to Hogwarts, meet your first girlfriend, get the letters from Hogwarts telling me what you did this time, I have no doubt that you did get into trouble, seeing as your father, godfather, and back-up godfather were Marauder's. I am also sorry I could not be there for your Graduation, Wedding, children, and so forth. I love you dearly. I want to tell you that. I love you, and never will stop loving you. Even when I die and leave you until we are reunited which, hopefully will be a long time away, I love you.  
  
Lily Evens Potter (Your mum.)  
  
Harry could feel the tears falling down his face, and Ginny place her head on his chest as he read the rest, which was in a different writing.  
  
Harry,  
  
As your loving mum put it, when you are reading this, I will most likely be dead. I love you. Your mum pretty much summed up everything I would have said, so all I have to say is, I love you. Also, as a bit of information, when looking for girls, redheads do the Potter men well. Your mum is a redhead, your grandmother, great-grand mother, great-great grandmother, and so on were all redheads.  
  
Your dear Dad,  
  
James Potter  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at what his dad had put. He looked down at Ginny, who was resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. 'God,' he couldn't help but think, 'I really do love her.'  
  
"Ginny," He said, wrapping his arms round her.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied.  
  
"I love you." Harry said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you too." She said, before pulling him into a kiss that lasted all night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought that would be a sweet ending. So, you know what to do know. REVIEW! This is a sad chappie I think. I almost cried at the letter part. So, I'll just leave you to review, and such. I have decided one thing though. This story will be over soon. In like, three chapters. I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure. If I do, it won't come out until this summer. This is the last story I will be publishing until the summer. Probably the last I will be writing for a few months, too.  
  
So, please review, and thank you to those who have reviewed. If I could get to 100, that would be nice. And to do that, I only need 20 or so reviews! 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
bA/N: Read the important note at the bottom of this chapter, please!/b  
  
A/N: Hello! I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Almost 90 reviews! And as I write this, eating cold pizza, and living my poor excuse of a life, this news makes my pizza warmer! And I haven't had any people tell me they hate the whole darn story!  
  
Oh, I forgot: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. So, in short, I don't own Harry Potter. But a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked softly down to the dungeons. He knew Snape was down there, and hopefully he was alive. As the old man slowly made his decent into the depths of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but feel the shame of what had happened to a place he worked so hard for.  
  
Walls were crumbled around him; classrooms were nothing but pieces of rock. Many students were about, frightened out pf their minds, some crying hysterically, others comforting, yet some students were still shocked. But the greatest was to be the potions classroom.  
  
Broken bottles lay in crumbles over the mess, the former foundations feeling the effects of the spilt potions. In a corner, under one of the sturdy, heavy, wooden tables, regularly used in Potions class, lay a man. He let out a low moan of pain, as he clutched his side in pain. Bright red blood poured out of him, pooling on the dusty stone floor. Tears feel down his face, for the first time in almost twenty years, he was crying.  
  
Albus walked over to the man, and kneeled down next to him, but upon seeing the hurt man's face, Albus gasped. Everyone had a time to die the old Professor knew that. We all must leave the Earth and continue on in the afterlife, but the man, lying in distress on the floor, surprised Albus. This man, who had spent countless years, skirting death, was now faced with it. The man let out his final breath. Severus Snape was finally dead.  
  
*** Many weeks had past, and even though the castle had been magically repaired, the school still felt the pains of that night. And the pain was felt the most in a secluded corner of the Hospital wing.  
  
Draco Malfoy had been in a coma for almost six weeks, and showed no signs of improvement. Hermione kept a constant stay at his bedside, never leaving. Ron would come, only for Hermione's sake, though. It really had killed him, loving someone who could never love him back. He could really relate to how Ginny felt when she "gave up" on Harry.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, looking up from Draco's crisp, clean bed sheets, "I know what you said that day, about always being there for the baby, and me, I was wondering if. You would like to be the baby's Godfather."  
  
It took a few minutes for the whole thing to sink in, but once it dawned on Ron, he couldn't be happier. "You want me, stupid, unintelligent Ron, who bickers with you every minute of the day, to be the Godfather of you baby, not Harry, or Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, or anybody else, me?" He said in one breath, a look of shock covering his face. Hermione nodded, a smile on her face. "YES!" Ron screamed, hugging a three-month pregnant Hermione very tightly.  
  
"Yes, I do." She whispered, tears falling down her face. Hermione let go of Ron, and sat down in her normal recliner that she had transfigured to the spot.  
  
"Hermione? Why don't you go take a nap? You haven't left in ages. You have been here for almost six weeks straight. Go get some rest." Ron suggested, pulling on his friend's sleeve, making gestures suggesting that she should leave.  
  
"Your right, Ron. I should go freshen up, shouldn't I?" She said, sounding like her normal perky self. "Could you stay here, and watch him for me? Let me know if he even lifts an eyebrow. I want to be here when he wakes up."  
  
'If he ever wakes up.' Ron thought grimly, thinking about how heartbroken Hermione would be if Draco died. Hermione carefully stood up, off of the recliner, quickly transfiguring it back to the old, wooden chair it once had been, and slowly tumbled out of the room. Ron looked on at Malfoy's coma-ridden body, and felt a pang somewhere deep inside him. He could be there, lying on the bed, unaware that the one who he loved with all his heart, even suggesting that Malfoy had a heart, was keeping watch over him, for six straight weeks.  
  
Ron looked down at that body, and started talking to it. He didn't know what came over him, because under normal circumstances, even if he were caught near Malfoy in the Hospital wing, he would have laughed his head off at Malfoy's pain. "Malfoy," he found himself saying, "Don't die. If Hermione hasn't told you, you have a kid. And she is not giving it up for the world. She needs you. Do you have any idea what she means to me? And she thinks the world of you, she really does. She has been here for the past six weeks, and she hasn't left, until now, when I told her to go, get some rest. She needs you to pull through. Your kid needs a father, not just a Godfather, who happened to be a damn good friend of its mum. It needs a father, and Hermione needs you, no matter how big a git I think you are. She needs you. Because I love her too, and it pains me to see the way she looks into your eyes, even if she can't see them, its just she really needs to bloody PULL THROUGH!" He said, getting angry. "SHE LOVES YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? GO INTO A COMA FOR SIX WEEKS? CAN'T YOU FEEL THAT IT IS KILLING HER TO BE HERE, WATCHING YOU, BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU?" Ron screamed, standing up, arms flailing all over, as he spoke. "SHE BLOODY WELL LO."  
  
Ron never got a chance to finish when suddenly,  
  
"God Weasley, stop screaming at me." Ron screamed for joy as Hermione came running into the room, well as good as a three month pregnant lady could run, into Draco's corner of the room, hearing Ron scream, she knew one thing had happened. Draco had woken up.  
  
***  
  
Harry lay groggily on the warm carpet of the Gryffindor Common Room. Sunlight streamed into the room, making the gleaming gold's in the room sparkle. Ginny lay with her head on this stomach, trying to sleep, but failing miserably.  
  
Ginny didn't talk much since Christmas, and Harry didn't blame her. He was like that when he had first lost Sirius. He spent cold nights alone, beating himself up over getting his Godfather killed, and he blamed himself for all the deaths in his life. But, Ginny, like he had, would stare off into space, oblivious to the world around her.  
  
"Harry?" A small, but nearby voice said, bringing out of his mind. "Harry, do you think I am a murderer?"  
  
"Harry pulled the person close to him, not wanting to let her go. "Ginny, no, Bellatrix is the murderer. Not you. She killed Sirius and loads of other people. She deserved what she got."  
  
"They won't try me? For murder?" She asked, but was cut short by a joyous shriek. "What now?" Ginny asked, getting off of Harry. "Who is it this time?" As she said that, Ron came running into the common room, looking sullen, but as soon as he saw Harry and Ginny, the look disappeared form his face.  
  
"You heard 'Mione, didn't you?" He asked sounding put down.  
  
"Since when was it 'Mione' Ron?" Ginny asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"What? Oh, I don't know. Malfoy woke up, though." He said, plopping down in a chair. Ginny went, and sat across from him, on a couch.  
  
"That's great news!" Ginny said, looking at her brother. Then it dawned on her. "You really like her, don't you?" She asked, as Harry sat down next to her, snaking his arm around her. Ron slowly nodded his head, face rivaling his hair.  
  
"HA!" Harry screamed. "Gin, you owe me, what was it, oh ya, ten sickles."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron screamed standing up. "YOU HAD A BET GOING ON ME?" He shouted, getting angry. Ginny couldn't help herself and started laughing.  
  
"Yep." She said. "It started when Harry heard you muttering about Hermione in your sleep. Since then, the bets have gone up. I had it that you would tell Hermione before us, which you obviously didn't do. Malfoy got in the way, I presume." She said, rummaging around in her pockets for Harry's money.  
  
"You let her do this?" Ron asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have any idea how painful these last few weeks have been for me? I'm leaving. And Harry, don't even think about coming up to the dorms. I'm sealing the door." Ron rapidly ran to the seventh year dorms, threw out Dean, who had been writing to his mum screaming,  
  
"You can write to you mum in the common room!" Then sealing the door with the most powerful sealing charm he knew. Sitting in the common room, people could hear books being thrown, chairs hitting walls and a very muffled "The bloody git just HAD to wake up didn't he? The bloody git! I'll blow him to smithereens when I get the chance. Even if I land in Azkaban!" Ron finished, laughing like a madman. By now most of the first and second years were frightened out of their minds, and taking shelter in the library, because they could hear Ron in their rooms, even the girls.  
  
After quite some time, Ginny couldn't take Ron's ranting anymore. He had gone eerily silent for about ten minutes, but those who still dared to stay in the common room knew it was only a short time until something exploded. Soon enough, the sound of shattering glass echoed down the stairs going to the boy's rooms, when a sound like someone jumping out of a window followed.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "He's finally done it!" She started crying, as Dean ran over to the window to see if Ron really had jumped.  
  
"Look!" Dean said, motioning for Ginny to come over to the window. "He hasn't jumped. He flew out the window!" Ginny ran over to the window, and looked out of it. Sure enough, a red- haired figure was flying to the Quidditch Pitch, at top speed.  
  
"Let him go." Harry said. "Flying will calm him. He'll come to his senses." Ha said, stopping Ginny from getting her own broom to follow him. "Ron will be fine. Flying calms you down." Ginny let Ron go, but still watched her brother gracefully swerve, dive, and accelerate at varying speed, letting himself fly free in the air. "Come in Gin, lets go sit. You look tired." Ginny nodded and let Harry led her over to a couch near the fire. Seeing that they needed to be left alone, people got up, and left giving excuses like they were tired, or needed to go to the library and asking their friends to go with them. Shortly, Harry and Ginny were the only two people in the Common Room, snuggled up together, Harry holding Ginny close, stroking her hair.  
  
"She is gone Gin, she will never bother us again." Harry said, guessing about what she was thinking.  
  
"I know, I'm not thinking about her." Ginny responded, resting her head on Harry's chest, breathing deeply.  
  
"What then?" Harry inquired.  
  
"The Chamber." Harry grew silent. The chamber was coming back to him now, of late. He kept on seeing Ginny's limp form, the pale complexion that she had, and the coldness that seemed to crawl on her. He remembered Tom Riddle, laughing, as the Basilisk tried to kill him, Tom's blurry edges, showing that Ginny wasn't completely wasted.  
  
"I have been thinking about that too." Harry said, lightly kissing her forehead. "Don't let it get to you. That was the past this is now. Don't let it get to you."  
  
"I tried not to, but then I remembered how it seemed that Tom was the only one who understood me, he knew what I was thinking. And now, knowing that I almost bright him back."  
  
"Gin, listen to me." Harry said, placing a hand on her chin to make her look at him. "That is the past. Don't dwell on it. I am the one who brought him back. Its my blood that ran threw his veins. I don't care if I almost died down there. It was for you. And that is all that matters. That you are still here."  
  
"But I was stupid enough to." Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. We have all done stupid things."  
  
"Not ones that resulted in almost ten people losing their." Once more, his mouth was on hers, exploring every crack and opportunity in her mouth. Her tongue replying his, both lost in each other. Harry groaned, asking for more, and Ginny happily gave him more. It went on like that for hours, it seemed, until both needed air, and Ginny needed to fix her clothes. Some seemed to have found ways to undo themselves, and she desperately needed to fix that.  
  
"Harry," She murmured, "We can't go too far tonight. Ron will be in soon." Harry nodded a reply, gasping for breath himself. Ginny was amazing, and that just proved it.  
  
"Your right. Good night Gin." He said, as she walked gracefully up the stairs to her dorm to at least attempt to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, I would like to thank all my reviewers. Thank you to all who have read this story since it was started way back in August; you guys mean so much to me. The next chapter will be the last chapter, and I will thank all of you people then, because the list is long, and I just want to get this up. It will be a while until my next post; I can't control what my parents ground me for, contrary to popular belief. So, please review, I only need ten or so until I reach the 100 mark!  
  
bA/N: Hi, this is lady Jade Green, a very good friend of the Red Haired One. She asked me to repost this chapter with an extra author's note. She will not be able to post anything for about a month, unless I get it and post for her. She would appreciate any reviews you could give her, though! Have a great week, and sorry for the inconvinience!  
~Lady Jade Green/b 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
A/N: I, for the last time, DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Although it would be nice, I don't. I am finally un-grounded, and posting the last chapter of Silent Night. See the final A/N for the rest of this.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore slowly walked into the Great Hall, loss showing in his eyes. The students watched the old man intently, as he sauntered up to his seat, with the remaining teachers. He did not sit down in his grand, wooden chair, but stood in front of it, facing the silent students.  
  
"It is my deep regret to inform you all of the wonderful people who died for the good cause. I, myself, did not know that so many people would have to die for us." Many students started to look uncomfortable at this point. "Thankfully, although many people have died, the list is not too long."  
  
"First and foremost, Professor Snape has regrettably passed away, fighting for the light side." The old professors eyes rested on Ron for a moment, than began scanning the room again. "Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw has left us, as well as many house elves. Mr. Filtch died, along with Mrs. Norris, and many of the Hogwarts house-elves have died as well."  
  
"Although the list is short, it is not without deep regret that these people had to die. Please, have a moment of silence for those who have gone on." The old man stopped, and bowed his head for a few minutes. Then, he began to talk again.  
  
"I am sorry that I could not inform you of this sooner, personal things, I think, needed to be sorted out by each of you first." His eyes rested on Hermione and Draco, a knowing sparkle in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"You may continue your business" Dumbledore sat down, and began to spoon himself some potatoes. The Great Hall was silent for a moment, and then suddenly broke out into loud whispers.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood against the side of the Astronomy Tower, Ginny wrapped in his arms. She sighed, and leaned into him, both thinking about the past few weeks.  
  
After that fateful night, everything was calm. No evil forces tried to gain world domination, no wicked brothers were being over protective, and most importantly, everyone was safe.  
  
Ginny sighed again, and looked up at the man she loved with all her heart. "Harry?"  
  
"Ya?" He replied sweetly, gently looking down at the girl wrapped in his tight embrace.  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
"Is what over?"  
  
"The.... Fight. The one that has been going on since before we were born. Is it over?" She asked, gazing into his deep emerald green eyes, and getting list in their depth.  
  
"Part of it." He replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we still have the rest of our lives, don't we? But, the battle is done. You're safe, Gin, safe." Ginny smiled, and turned so she was looking right at him.  
  
"Yes, we do have the rest of our lives, don't we?" She whispered, standing on her tows to give him a kiss. Ginny melted into the kiss, begging for her tongue to come into his mouth, all the while lacing her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I love you Harry." She murmured, as she slowly broke away for air.  
  
"I love you too, Gin." He replied, sweeping her up into another passionate kiss on that silent night.  
  
Fin  
  
Final Authors Note: Yes, this is the end. Just to let you all know, I will be coming out with a revised edition, and I am already working on that. I would like to thank all of you for reading this wonderful story. Writing this story has been a wonderful experience, and hopefully, I will have another story out by late June. I am not posting any more stories during the school year, seeing as posting and working on this story is what got me grounded in the first place. I would thank all of you individually, but I am not made up of time. So, once again, thank you for reading, and as a final fare well until June-ish,  
  
Please, Review.  
  
&The Red Haired One&


End file.
